O Brother
by EmberSun
Summary: What if John and Marry Grayson had another son? What happens when Dick's older brother comes back after six years? What happens when the team find out Robin has a brother? slightly AU. takes place in season 1.
1. prologue

**A/N: hi everyone! this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy. =) **

**Disclaimer: i don't own YJ **

* * *

A seven year old boy hummed to himself as he picked wiled flowers in the big field behind the circus grounds. He gave a little giggle as he picked another flower, he couldn't wait to give them to his mother. She loved it when he picked flowers for her. when he thought he had a suitable amount of flowers he made he way back to his family's trailer.

He waved to all the circus performers he passed them and stopped for a moment to pet the tiger the circus had. He loved living in the circus, it seemed so magical to the little boy.

He heard yelling as he approached the flying Graysons trailer. He recognized the voice to be his 15 year old brother, Mark. He could also hear his parents, John and Marry Grayson, trying to calm their eldest son, but he could tell that they were upset as well. The door to the trailer opened with a slam, and Mark stormed out with a suitcase. The little boy looked through the open door to see his mother crying on the couch and his father holding her and yelling at Mark to come back.  
The seven year old then looked to his older brother who was now stalking away from the trailer. He ran up and stopped in front of Mark making him stop and look at the younger boy. The anger in his eyes faded as he looked at his small brother.

"Where are you going Mark?" Asked the small boy.  
"I'm leaving Dick." Mark Answered.  
"But why?" Dick asked with a confused look painted on his faced.  
Mark let out a heavy sigh before answering "You'll understand some day Dick." Mark then bent down and placed a light kiss on his brothers head "I'll miss you bud." And with that Mark was gone.

* * *

**sorry for any tyops. futer chapters will be longer. =)**

**please review, and thank you for reading! **


	2. the call

**A/N: hi guys! first i would like to thank all of you who left a review! **

**i also would like you to know that after this i will try to upload weekly. **

**hope you all enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own young justice.**

* * *

Dick gasped as he sat up in bed. His eyes wide and sweat made his black hair stick to his for head. It had been a long tome since he had a dream about his brother Mark.  
Mark.  
He could stand to think about that name, all it did was bring back the hurt.

Dick hated the dreams about his brother more then any other dream. Don't get him wrong he hated the dream about his parents death with every fiber of his being, but at lest he new that they didn't abandon him on purpose.  
It had been six years since Mark left, but it still hurt. He remembered when his father explained to him that Mark wasn't coming back.  
It was at that moment that all the magic of the circus seemed to dim. That day was the first time Dick had felt the really world, and his safe haven had started to crack.  
Having his parents there helped him a lot, but when they died that safe haven truly shattered.  
Mark had been gone for tow years before their parents we murdered. To this day Dick still didn't know why Mark left, but he did know one thing, he hated Mark.  
When their parents were murdered he didn't show up for the funeral, when he was put in juvenile detention Mark did come to help him out. He had completely abandoned him.

Dick pulled him self out of his bed and went to his private bathroom. He sighed when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, which just made his pale skin look even paler, and his hair was messed up from tossing and turning all night. All and all he looked like a wreck. He sighed one more deep sigh and started getting ready for his day.

He took a shower and brushed his hair. He then put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green hoodie, and a black jacket. It was a Friday but he was on summer break so he didn't have to go to school. Dick then picked a pair of tinted sunglasses from of his desk slipped them in the jacket pocket and left his room.

When Dick made it to the kitchen he found a note on the table. It was from Bruce saying he had left for work. Dick didn't know why Bruce had started leaving notes for him. He was probably trying to be "more fatherly". Alfred probably talked him in to it.

Dick grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter for breakfast. Since Alfred was in London visiting family Dick was alone in the big empty mansion.

After Dick finished his apple he went down to the Bat cave and walked up to the zata beam. He set the computer for Mount Justice slipped on the sunglasses and stepped through.

* * *

Mount Justice:

"Recognized Robin B-01." the computerized voice announced as Robin entered the Mount.

Man he really didn't want to be here right now. Black Canary thought it would be a great idea to have a mentor team bounding day, but since Bruce had "important meetings" all day Robin was forced to come alone. He knew that Bruce's meeting were just an excuse to not have to spend the whole day with flash and his dumb jokes.

Robin could hear laughter as he neared to the entertainment room. He grimaced at the sound; he was not in a good mood. He quickly turned the grimace to the best fake smile he could muster as he entered the entertainment room. There was mentors and team members every where, he had no idea how Canary got Super man to come seeing as how he couldn't stand Super boy.

"Rob! You here!" Kid Flash yelled as he zoomed over to Robin. "Hey K.F." Robin said trying his best to sound happy.

"Where's bat man?" asked Black Canary as she walked up to the two friends.

"Oh... there was a big bank robbery last night and he had to do the report. He might come later though." Robin replied using the excuse Bat man gave him. "Oh ok." Black Canary said, Robin was glade she left it at that.

* * *

Robin looked at the clock it was now 2:00, he had been here for four hours. He sighed and filled a glass with soda. He looked up to see Superman staring at him with a concerned look. 'Stupid super hearing!' Robin thought and then smiled at Superman. The blue Boy Scout seemed to bye it.

Just then someone's phone began to ring. Everyone started looking around.  
"who's phone is that?" asked Zatanna.  
"Sorry that's mine." Robin said as he pulled out his phone. He recognized the ring tone as the one that only went off when it was an unknown caller. He looked at the caller I.D. and sure enough he didn't know who it was. He went into the hall to answer the phone. He didn't usually take calls while at the mount but right now he welcomed the distraction from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Um… hi. is this Dick Grayson?" Came the voice on the other line. Robin could tell that it was a male, probably in his early twenties.

"Um… yeah." He replied unsure if he should be taking a call for his secret ID. He heard a sigh from the man on the other end.

"Ok um… this … this is Mark."

Mark. All thoughts left Robin's mind at that name. The glass of soda in his hand fell to the floor with a crash, and he made no move to stop it.

"What was that?" Came the voice of Artemis from down the hall. Robin didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind he ran.

* * *

** sorry if it was kind of short. please review! =)**


	3. broken brothers

**A/N: hi guys! wow! i didn't expect for anyone to like this! i want to thank all who reviewed. i got a lot of great guest reviews asking me to update soon. so just for y'all here is chapter 2. =) **

**hope you like!**

**disclaimer****: if i owned young justice this would be an episode. **

O Brother Chapter 2

* * *

The team watched as Robin walked out of the room. It was often Robin answered his phone when he was with the team. Zatanna turned to Artemis and M'ggan. "Does Robin seem a little off to you guys?" "Yes he does seem quieter than usual" M'ggan answered. "He seems fine to me" Artemis said. Super boy walked over to the girls and asked "is Robin ok?" "That's just what I asked." Zatanna said "but Artemis thinks he's fine" "no. he's not fine" Super Boy looked to the hallway where Robin had disappeared. "What makes you say that?" Artemis asked. "He's been sighing all day and mumbling to himself. And have you noticed how fake his laugh sounds today?" Super boy answered. By this time kid flash and Aqualad had also mad there way over to the rest of the team. "Yeah he does seem a little down today." Kid flash said. 'I wonder why? It's not the anniversary' kidflash thought to himself' "Yes. Maybe we should check on him and make sure he's ok." Aqualad suggested.

Then there was a loud crash from the hallway. Everyone stopped and turned to the hallway. "What was that?" Artemis asked. Everyone ran up to the door and looked out to see Robin running to the zata beams and disappeared as the computer announced his departure, they then looked to the source of the crash. The glass cup of soda Robin had been holding now lay shattered on the floor. Everyone looked to each other. "What was that about?" Green arrow asked. "I don't know." Aqualad said still looking at the zata beams with a concerned expression on his face.

Wayne manor:

* * *

Robin now Dick sat on his bed in his bedroom. Bruce was still at work and Alfred won't be back from England for another couple of days. After he had received that call from his brother at mount justice he had ran to the zata beams and came right back to the manor.

Instead of his jacket and hoodie he now had on a gray t-shirt, that was two sizes to big for his small farm, and instead of his skinny jeans he had on a pair of gray sweat pants. His now colorless outfit reflected his mood. What mood was that exactly? Well it was a mixture of sadness and anger, but mostly confusion. Why confusion? Confusion as to why after all this time his brother decided to turn up.

As Dick sat on his bed his phone began to ring. He didn't need to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was. His phone had gone off at least 20 times since he got home two hours ago, and every time it was the same person, Mark. The phone went off again. Dick looked at it for a moment before picking it up and clicking the green answer button. "What do you want?" he yelled at the person on the other end of the line.

In a hotel Somewhere in Gotham:

"Come on come on! Dick pick up the phone!" Mark said as he tried for the 20th time to call his little brother.

Mark was sitting on a soft bed in one of Gotham's nicer hotels. Usually he enjoyed staying in hotels, but right now his mind was filled with thoughts of his brother.

He called the number one more time. "If he doesn't pick up this time I'm going to give up." He mumbled to himself. The phone rang one twice and then a third time. He was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up the other line. "What do you want?" Yelled the person who had picked up the phone.

He recognized it as the voice to be his brother from earlier that day. He could hear a slight quiver in the voice alerting him to the fact that his little brother had been crying.

"Dick, please don't hang up! I need to talk to you. This is important." Mark said praying that Dick wouldn't hang up on him.

"You need to talk to me? You need to talk to me! Yeah right you need to talk to me! And you had better have some answers for me!"

"I know…" Mark tried to cut in.

"No you don't know! You don't know what you've done to me, what I've been though! And you had better be sorry Mark!" It hurt Mark to hear his brother so upset and to hear the anger in Dick's voice when he sad his name.

"I'm so… so sorry bud." Mark said

"No! After six years you have lost all right to call me bud! You're just another stranger to me!"

And the line went dead.

Mark pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief. He knew Dick was going to be upset, but this… this he hadn't expected.

"Your just another stranger to me!" Dick's words echoed in his mind, and he broke down.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**was it to short? **

**please review! =0) **


	4. comfort

**A/N: hey peoples! OK so a couple of things.**

**1\. who saw the super bowl last night? i can't believe the Seahawks lost!**

**2\. OK so remember when i said i would update weekly? well i lied. i had intended to only update a chapter a week, but then i got so meany great reviews, and i got some inspiration. so i will be updating a couple times a week! yeah!**

**3\. so with this story i wanted to get from A to B and to get there i needed a bridge. this chapter is that bridge. so its not the best... yeah. **

**i know its been like only fluffy stuff so far but the action is coming soon! **

**great so now that we went over that here is the next chapter! =D **

** disclaimer: if i owned young justice there wouldn't have been that nasty time jump! **

* * *

O Brother Chapter 3

Mount justice:

The roar of the bat mobile's engine echoed through the mountain as it pulled into the mount's garage. Batman stepped out of the car and was welcomed be the sounds of the team and mentors. He sighed. He really did want to have to come get Robin. He had tried calling Robin on his com but Robin never answered. Batman figured he had just forgotten to turn it on or something. So he was forced to come to the mountain and to get his protégé.

He walked silently through the mountain on his way to the entertainment room. When he arrived at said room he was met with a scream from M'ggan. He quickly looked around the room and sighed when he noticed why she had screamed. There was a horror fill playing on the big screen TV.

"Ha! This is such a stupid movie." Artemis said from her spot on the couch by Green Arrow. "It is not!" yelled Kidflash from the other side of Green Arrow. "It's a great movie!"

"It's not even scary." She said with an eye roll. "It's plenty scary!" the speedster said as he glared at the young archer. Another scream erupted from M'ggan scaring Wally and making him jump with a scream of his own. Artemis just rolled her eyes again.

The dark night watched all this from where he stood at the door unnoticed by the others. He looked around but couldn't see Robin anywhere in the group of heroes. 'Great now I have to talk so someone.' He sighed at the thought. He silently walked over to the group, stopping behind the Flash.

He looked back to the screen of the TV. It was right at the most horrifying part of the movie. He knew because this was also one of Robin's favorites. Everyone was looking to the screen with wide eyes. 'At lest I get to have some fun with this.' He thought to himself then cleared his throat and everyone on the couch jumped. There was I high pitched shriek from the Flash. "Bats don't do that!" he yelled at the bat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Robin." The dark knight replied. The heroes exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Where is he?" asked the dark Bat.

"Um… we thought you called him back to Gotham." Answered Superman.

"And what makes you think that?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes at the Boy Scout.

"Well he got a call on his cell and then he ran out with out a word." Kidflash was the one to speak up this time.

"I didn't call him to Gotham and if I had I would have called his com unit." Batman said

"Then who called him?" asked Zatanna

Batman's eyes widened and he ran to the zeta beams and left for the Bat cave. Leaving behind an even more confused Group of heroes.

* * *

The Bat cave:

Batman appeared in the Bat cave and he looked around for his ward. He was worried now. Dick never took calls for his secret ID when he was with the team unless it was really important. Since what whoever called Dick upset him enough to leave the mount with out saying good bye to anyone, it must have been something pretty bad.

When Batman couldn't find his ward in the Bat cave he quickly changer from his hero costume and became Bruce Wayne. He ran to the elevator and went up to the manor. The first place he checked or Dick was his bedroom, and sure enough he could here someone inside yelling at someone ells. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he waited out side trying, to hear what was happening in the room.

Dicks P.O.V.

"Your just another stranger to me!" he yelled into the phone, and then hung up. He yelled in frustration and flopped on the bed. "Why does everything have to happen to me?" he mumbled. There was a knock at the door. 'Bruce must be home.'

"Dick are you ok?" he heard Bruce's voice from out side the door. He didn't answer.

"Can I come in?" Dick thought for a moment before pulling himself off the bed, and walking over to the door. He opened it and tried his best to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Bruce what are you doing home so early?" Dick asked trying to hide the slight quiver in his voice. "Dick what's wrong?" Bruce asked not buying the act.

"What do you mean?" dick asked in fake confutation.

"I went to Mount Justice. I know what happened. Now come on what's going on?" Bruce Said hoping to get some answers.

Dick sighed and walked back to sit on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and watched as his adoptive father come to sit next to him.

"Come on. You can tell me." Bruce spoke as he placed a hand on Dicks shoulder. "Who was that call from?"

Dick sighed again. "It was… it was from Mark."

Bruce's P.O.V.

Mark. Bruce had never met him, but Bruce hated him. He was the one who had completely abandoned Dick. He was the one who cased his little bird so much pain.

He tightens his hold on his son.

"What did he want?" Bruce said trying not to sound angry.

"Um… I don't exactly know. I kind of hung up on him before he got that far." Dick said looking down at his lap.

"Is that who you where yelling at?" Bruce asked.

Dick looked up at Bruce and then back to his lap. "yeah." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked. Some where in side he hoped Dick would say no. he wasn't very good at the whole talking thing. Dick bobbed his head up and down as his answer. "It's just… why can't… and he…" Dick stuttered. "Why? Why did he ever leave me?" and with that he broke down in Bruce's arm, and the two of them just sat there the father comforting the son.

* * *

**alright so there you go! **

**sorry if anyone seemed OOC. like i said this chapter not the best. **

**please review and let me know what you thought and/or how to make it better!**

**i also want to thank all who left those splendid reviews! **

**THANKS! 8D **


	5. giving in

**A/N: hey guys! so i don't really have anything to say so... enjoy!**

**disclaimer****: i don't own anything but a package of ham. **

* * *

O Brother Chapter 4

* * *

Mount justice:

"Recognized Robin B-01" the computer announced. Robin walked in wearing his usual civvies and dark sunglasses.

He felt better after last night's meltdown. He had talked to Bruce for maybe two hours before Bruce was called back to work. Apparently he really did have an important meeting. Who new?

Robin walked to the mount's kitchen; it was about 12:30 in the after noon so everyone was probably having lunch. He wasn't planning on coming to mount justice today but Alfred insisted that he get out of the house for a few hours.

He could hear Wally and Artemis fighting as he approached the kitchen. Something about how Wally had no manors. It was true he didn't but do they have to fight about it all the time?

He entered the room unnoticed bye his two fighting friends.

"Robin you're here!" M'ggan smiled at him as he walked over to where she and the others were standing bye the stove watching the fight unfold.

"Hey guys." Robin greeted and his smile winded slightly when he saw Zatanna.

"Rob!" you're here Wally zoomed over to him, leaving Artemis in the middle of an insult.

"Would you like some tacos?" M'ggan asked.

"I'd love some green cheeks!" Wally said in a flirtation way.

"Um I was talking to Robin."

"O right…"

"So would you like some tacos?" M'ggan asked again

"Sure thanks." Robin said with a chuckle.

Wally's P.O.V.

When everyone hade a plate of tacos (in his case three plats) they all sat down at the table. Wally was eating happily when M'ggan's voice echoed in his mind. 'Do you think we should ask robin about yesterday?'

'Why?' super boy asked

'Well there are a lot of conflicting emotions rolling off of him.' She answered.

'I think it would be wise to find out what is bothering him.' Kaldur said.

'Well maybe we should wait. If he wants to talk about it then let him bring it up.' Wally said.

'Don't you want to know what happened yesterday? I mean that was pretty weird.' Zatanna said.

'well yeah I do, but he likes his privacy.' Wally said, or thought and ate another taco at the speed of light.

Robin's P.O.V.

It didn't take a genius to know when the team was having a mental conversation, and since Robin was a genius it was really easy.

"Ok guys what's the big secret?" he asked catching the group of grad.

They looked at each other, probably debating as to who would speak up.

"Well…" Kaldur started.

"We want to ask you about yesterday."

"O" Robin said trying to think of some excuse as to what happened.

"So who was that phone call from?" Zatanna asked.

"No one. It's not important."

Then Robin's cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Mark again. He clicked the ignore button.

"Who was that?" M'ggan asked.

"No one." Robin said

"Guys stop pushing him." Wally said. He could see that robin was really uncomfortable with this topic.

"The same no one?" Artemis asked ignoring Wally.

"I said it's not important! I have to go finish some reports for batman." He said and stormed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Robin went to his room and slammed the door. He sat down with his back to the door.

"Fine mess you've made for me mark. Thanks a lot.

With the team.

"Wow that was huffy." Artemis said as she watched Robin storm out.

"I told you not push him!" Wally shouted.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the mountain as if to prove Wally right.

"What's up Wally? You're usually the one who won't stop pushing people!" Artemis asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" Zatanna asked with suspicion in her voice.

"What? no I have no idea. I just know that Robin doesn't like it when people try to pry into his secrets."

Artemis was about to start drilling Wally for the information she thought he had when robin's phone went off again.

'Saved by the phone!' Wally he thought. 'Wait the phone?!'

It wasn't till then that anyone noticed Robin left his phone on the table.

"Do you think that's the same person?" Zatanna wondered out loud.

"Only one way to find out!" Artemis said and reached for the phone.

Wally, using his super speed snatched up the phone before she could get it.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You can't just answer his phone!"

"Well ether you answer it or ill take it from you!" she threatened.

"Wally my friend. If there it something wrong with Robin and we can help we should do what we can." Kaldur said.

Wally's P.O.V.

Wally really really wanted to know what was going on with robin, and Kaldur was right sort of.

He sighed and answered the phone. 'Sorry Rob.' He said in his mind as if the message would somehow find its way to Robin.

"Hello?"

"Um hi. Who is this?" Came the voice on the other line.

"Who is it Wally?" M'ggan asked.

"Hold on guys!" Wally waved a hand at them.

"This is Wally. Who's this?" he asked.

"O sorry I must have called the wrong number. I was looking for dick Grayson." Replied the man on the phone.

"O well this is his phone. He stepped out for a moment."

"O ok. Can you get him for me?"

"Sure I'll get him."

"Get there name!" Artemis told him.

"What was your name again?"

"Mark." Answered the voice.

"Wait what is you last name?" Wally asked. He could hear mark sigh.

"Grayson."

Wally's jaw dropped. Mark Grayson. As in robins brother! So that's what was going on!

"What?" he asked

"Wally who is it?" Kaldur asked now starting to get a little worried.

"Can you just make sure he calls me back?"

"Yeah." Wally stuttered.

"Thanks."

And mark hung up.

"Well?! Who was it?" Artemis asked now standing beside Wally.

"Um… no one."

"O great! Not you to!" Zatanna said in frustration.

"Wally who was on the phone?" kaldur asked calmly.

"I'll be back." Wally said and ran to Robin's room.

"Wally!" they all yelled.

Robin's P.O.V.

Robin was now sitting on his on his bed. He was debating on weather or not to go back out with the team or not. He was still hungry since he hadn't got to finish his taco. He decided not to go back out because he knew they would ask more questions. He got up and walked over to the closet and took a bag from the shelf. Robin went back to his bed and opened the bag. Inside were different kinds of food, Chips, candy bars, energy bars, and a few bottles of water. He took a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water out and started to eta.

There was a loud knock on the door, and robin could hear someone coming down the hall.

"Rob its Wally! Let me in quick!"

He got up and walked over to the door. "What do you want K.F.?"

"Wally you get back here with that phone!" Artemis yelled.

"Let me in!"

Robin opened the door and Wally speed into the room. He closed and locked the door just as Artemis came running down the hall.

Robin turned around to look at his best friend. "What's going on?"

"Ok first, can I have a bag of chips?"

"Fine but just one." Robin said and tossed him a bag.

"Ok second, you left your phone in the kitchen, and it started to ring. Don't get mad, but I answered it."

"You what?"

"Well it was either I answered it or Artemis did."

Robin groaned and flopped on to the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was back?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. After he called yesterday I've been a mess."

"He really wants you to call him back."

"Fat chance." Robin said, and ate another potato chip.

Wally handed him back his phone. "I really think you should call him."

"Why? He was gone for six years!"

"Yeah, and that exactly why you should call him."

Robin looked at Wally with confutation. "What do you mean?"

"Well look at it this way. You haven't spoken to him in six years, and this might be your only chance. If you don't answer after a while he's going to give up and you might not ever see him."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"So call him. I'm going to go try and calm down the wild archer out there."

Wally got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wally."

He turned around to face Robin. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Robin picked up the phone and dialed the number. As K.F. walked out he could hear the team hounding him with questions.

The phone rang once twice and then mark pick up.

* * *

**well i hope you liked it! **

**i want to thank all who reviewed! it helps me want to wright more! =P**

**sorry for any typos or if anyone seemed O.O.C. **

**please review! =0) **


	6. wait what?

**A/N. Hi all! Ok so i got some great reviews! thank you all so much!**

**alright so this chapter isn't very long sorry. i probably wont be able to up date again till next week cause the rest of my week got really busy all of the sudden, but i still wanted to give you guys something. **

**hope you guys like this chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer****: if i owned young justice there would have been a lot more of Barbra in the first season!**

* * *

O Brother Chapter 5

Mark hung up his phone after talking to that kid Wally. He wasn't sure what was going on. He could hear people yelling on the other line. He hoped Dick was ok.

There was a beeping sound telling him that his gas tank was full.

He was at a gas station in the industrial part of Gotham. He swiped his card to pay for the gas and got back in his car.

He looked in the mirror, smoothed down his dark black hair, and straightened his tie. "Stupid tie." He mumbled. Then his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Hello... hold on for just a sec." he pulled the phone away from his ear and hooked it up to the blue tooth device in his car.

"Ok sorry honey. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you've talked to your brother?" Came the female voice from the car speakers.

"I've tried Amber. But he hung up on me a few times and now he won't even answer the phone. Last time I called I got some kid named Wally."

"who's Wally?" asked Amber confutation in here voice.

"I don't know but I'm guessing he's a friend of Dicks." Mark said as he pulled out of the gas station.

"Well I hope he comes around." Amber said.

"Me to. I think…" Mark was cut of by a honking sound and a car came barreling down the road, Mark had to swerve to get out of the way.

"What was that?! Mark are you ok?!" came Amber's panicked voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." Mark said eyes slightly wider now.

"What happened?" ask Amber.

"Stupid Gotham people don't know how to drive! I'm ok."

"Ok be careful."

"I will. How have you… o hold on there's another call coming in." mark looked at the screen to see that it was Dick.

"It's him!"

"Ok then I'll let you answer it. Good luck, Love you."

"Love you two. Bye."

Amber hung up and mark answered Dicks call.

"Hi Dick!"

"Hey mark. Um… look I'm sorry for hanging up on you and yelling at you yesterday."

"No, no. I deserve it. I'm surprised that you even called me back."

"Yeah I am to." Dick said.

"So what changed your mind? If you don't mind me asking." Mark asked as he turned a corner.

"To be honest it was my friend who talked me into it."

"Wally?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I guess you met him."

"Yep, Remind me to thank him." Mark said with a smile.

He could hear dick chuckle. "Ok I will."

"So… do you think that I could come see you?" Mark asked, prying that Dick would say yes.

There was a long silence before Dicks voice came over the car speakers again. "sure you can."

Mark was smiling so big he thought his face might stick that way, but right now he fine with that.

"Thank you so much Dick! You don't know how much this means to me."

"It means a lot to me to. So when do you want to come over?"

"Any time you want me."

"How about tomorrow around lunch?"

"Sounds great, See you then!"

"Ok great. Bye mark."

"Bye Dick."

Then dick hung up.

"Just in time." Mark said to himself as he pulled up to an abandoned toy factory.

He got out of his car and took a black brief case out of the back seat.

He walked into the toy factory and looked around.

There were big old boxes all around supposedly full of old toy peaces, but he knew what was really inside.

He walked to the middle of the room where a big man dressed in black was standing.

"I'm here to seen Daniels." Mark said all emotion now wiped from his face.

"Fallow me." Said the man, with an equal amount of emotion.

The man led him down a hall and to an office with two guards out side with guns.

Mark opened the Door, the inside of the office looked as though it hadn't know that the factory was no longer in use. There was a big desk across the room, a little green plant sitting on it. There was another guard standing in the corner of the room. Mark walked over to the desk and set the brief case on the desk.

The man sitting behind the desk looked at the case and asked. "Is that the money?"

"Yes sir, and its all here."

The man motioned to the guard to cheek the money. When it was confirmed that all the money was there in the case, the man smiled. "Good. As promised here are the drugs. The best Gotham has to offer."

Then Daniels set another case, identical to the one mark had, on the desk.

"Thank you Mr. Daniels." Mark said and took the case.

"You're welcome Mr. Harrison."

* * *

**PLOT**** TWIST! **

**well i hope you all liked it! yeah there was a lot of dialog in this chapter so sorry if it was kind of confusing. **

**sorry for any typos! **

**alright so that's it for now. talk to y'all next week! =0)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone! so sorry for the long wait! i know its been like more then a week since the last update. my life just got really crazy so i don't know when i'll be able to update again. once again i am sorry for the delay. hope you enjoy this chapter! ;0)**

**disclaimer****: i don't own young justice :_(**

* * *

O brother chapter 6

Wayne manor

Dicks P.O.V.

It was almost 12:30 so Mark should be here soon.

Alfred had spent all day cleaning up the manor (not that it really needed it) and was now making lunch. Bruce was in his study finishing a conference call. He had arranged it so that he could be home when Mark came.

Dick walked around his room not really sure what to do. He was feeling a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness.

What was he supposed to say to mark when he got here?

Will he want to talk about their parents?

Would he like Bruce?

Wait, would Bruce like him?

Will I like him?

Then another thought entered his mind.

"What about Robin?" he wondered out loud.

Am I supposed to tell him, or should I keep it a secret?

No I should wait. But what if he finds out? What do I do then?

"I don't know what the protocol is for this?!"

By now dick had worked him self in to such a panic he almost didn't hear the door bell ring. "He's here!"

He rushed out of his room and ran down the stairs over to the door, and then he paused.

Now a frightening thought came to him.

What if he doesn't like me?

"Master Richard I believe that to be your brother would you like me to get it or would you?"

Alfred asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"No I'll get it Alfred." Dick said. He looked at the door took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

Marks P.O.V.

Mark tried his best not to show it, but he was freaking out! He was in his car driving to the address dick had texted to him last night.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much Dick must have changed. Last time he saw Dick he was seven years old, and wasn't that great at speaking English. When Mark had talked to him on the phone he couldn't even here an accent, and his brother spoke in perfect English.

Dick must be thirteen years old now. It hurt him to think about just how much of his little brother's life he missed. He really wished he could have been there for him, but it's not like he had a choice.

Then he thought of something he hadn't thought of before.

What was he supposed to tell Dick when he asks why he's been gone all this time?

He couldn't tell him the truth, well not the whole truth. If Dick knew about the mess he was in he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't even count all the ways that that would be bad, for both him and Dick.

He didn't like the mess he was in, but there wasn't anything he could do to change it.

He pulled up to the house that the directions had led him to. He just sat there for a moment and marveled at the house, no mansion in front of him. He new that Dick had been adopted by Bruce Wayne, one of the richest people he knew of, but this house was really big.

He took a deep breath and got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the big oak door and waited. He heard someone talking on the other side of the door, and then it opened.

They both stood there for a moment just looking at each other.

Dick had grown a lot since he was seven, and Mark could see that he had a lot more muscle.

His skin looked a little pail, witched made his dark hair look even darker.

Dick barley recognized Mark. He was maybe around six feet talk, had black hair, and bright green eyes.

"Mark?" Dick said as he looked at his older brother.

"Hey Dick." Mark smiled at his little brother.

"So you must be Mr. Grayson." Alfred said from behind Dick.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Mark asked extending his had to the butler

"I am Alfred Pennyworth. The butler." Alfred introduced himself and shook Marks had. "Now if you'll excuse me I will go finish up lunch." Alfred said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"So would you like to come in?" dick asked. 'Stupid question of course he wants to come in that's why he's here.' Dick thought mentally face palming.

"Yeah thanks." Mark said as he walked inside. The house only seemed to get bigger on the inside.

"Wow!" Mark said

"Yeah I know. Pretty big isn't it?" Dick said as he closed the door.

"So… would you like a tour?" Dick asked looking up to meet Mark's eyes.

"I would love a tour." Mark said with a smile.

* * *

It had been maybe an hour since Dick had started the tour. Mark couldn't believe how big this house was!

"And this is the work out room or what ever you want to call it." Dick said snapping Mark out of his thoughts. The work out room was big and filled with many different workout equipment. His attention was drawn to the gymnastics equipment on the left side of the room.

"So you still do gymnastics?" Mark asked as ran a hand over the equipment.

"Yeah I do. I won first place in the last school competition." Dick said with a smile on his face.

"Wow that's great Dick!" Mark said

"Do you still do gymnastics?" Dick asked

"A little bit not as much I would like."

"Um Mark?

"Yeah?" Mark asked looking to his brother.

"I was wondering. Why did you leave the circus six years ago?"

Mark's face fell. That was the question he was hoping to avoid.

"Well…" mark started but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Lunch is ready master Dick, Mr. Mark."

"Thanks Alfred. Well be right there." Dick said. When Alfred left the room he looked back to Mark.

"Well?" he asked trying not to sound inpatient.

"Why don't we talk about it after lunch?" Mark said fallowing after Alfred.

'Man so close!' Dick thought and followed Mark.

* * *

Dick and Mark sat at the dining room table eating lunch.

On the table were a salad, mashed potatoes, and a roast. They didn't usually have that sort of stuff for lunch but Dick knew Alfred made it because Mark was here.

"This is amazing Alfred!" Mark said as he stuffed his face with the amazing roast.

"Thank you very much Mr. Mark." As he refilled Marks glass of water. "Master Bruce's call should be done by now. I will go get him." Alfred said as he walked from the room.

"Thanks Alfred." Dick said with a smile.

Dick knew that Alfred was just trying to give him and Mark a moment to talk. He made a mental note to thank the old butler.

"So how have you been?" Mark asked turning his attention to Dick.

"Ok I guess." Dick said. 'Man this is awkward!' he thought to himself.

"How is school?" Mark asked trying to start up a conversation.

"it's fine. But I want to know about you." Dick said as he looked up to Mark.

"What do you want to know?" Mark asked setting down his fork.

"I want to know why you left."

Mark sat quietly for a moment.

"I… I just got tiered."

"Tiered of what?" dick asked. He could see that mark was getting unutterable, but he's been waiting for six years to hear this explanation and he was going to get it!

"Tiered of all the jokes I guess, and all the stress of having to get every detail of the act right or ells someone could die."

Dick visibly flinched and Mark realized what he had said.

"Dick, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. If I had known what was going to happen I would have never left."

Dick thought for a moment and was about to respond when Bruce walked in.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" he asked when he saw the two brothers sitting there looking at each other.

"Um no your fine." Dick said looking at his adopted father.

Bruce and dick had a quick silent conversation, something they had picked up, and Bruce got the message. Dick didn't want him to pry.

"So you must be mark." Bruce said walking up to Mark. "Yes I am." Mark said as he stood to shake Bruce's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mark." Bruce said and shook Mark's hand.

"Well I hate to be the bringer of bad news and I'd love to get to know you mark, but I got a call from your friends dick. It turns out that you need to help with some sort of school project." Bruce said making sure that Dick got the meaning.

"O that's right I forgot all about that!" dick said playing along.

"Well I can come back latter." Mark said

"That would be good. We still have a lot to talk about." Dick said looking Mark dead in the eye.

* * *

In the bat cave:

"You have got to be kidding me Batman! I finally find my brother and you have to drag me out on some mission!" Dick now Robin yelled at his mentor.

"I'm sorry Robin. I didn't want to, but the team needs your expertise on this mission." Batman said as he walked over to the zeta beams.

"Could you at least tell me what this mission is?"

Then the zeta beam light up as the cave announced Batman's departure, leaving Robin all alone in an empty cave.

"Or not." He said to himself and walked through the zeta beam.

* * *

Mount justice:

"Recognized batman 01 recognized Robin B-01." Announced the computer.

"Team report for mission briefing." Batman's voice came over the mounts speakers.

Wally jumped from the couch startling the others.

"Finally a mission!" he shouted and run from the room at lightning speed, the team following behind him. All with exited faces.

They entered the main room of mount justice to find Batman and Robin waiting for them.

The team gathered in front of Batman and waited for him to brief them.

"Team this is a recon mission. Get in get the information and get out. You missions target is located in Gotham on the north side."

Batman paused to pull up a picture of what appeared to be a factory on the computer screen.

"This is an old toy factory. It is abandoned making it a prime spot for drug dealers and other criminals. We believe that a group called the tiger claw are using this location as there base of operations. I want you to infiltrate the factory find any information about their plans, and bring it back to me. Remember this is a covert mission, so stay out of sight. You leave at ten o clock tonight. I advise that you use the rest of the day to prepare."

And with that batman turned at left the mount through the zeta beams.

"Yes!" Wally shouted as soon as Batman was gone.

"It has been way to long since we had a mission and if we didn't get one soon I thought I was going to explode!" he said as the team walked to the training room to prep for that nights mission.

Little did Robin know that this mission would shake his already thin relationship with his brother.

* * *

**OK**** so how was it? i hope it was good enough. so as you might be able to tell i had a lot of trouble with this chapter, so sorry if it was confusing or if there was a lot of typos. i tried my best.**

**also there will be more action in the next chapter. so just hold on a little longer. ;) **

**and happy valentines day! 3 just in case i don't update on valentines day. but i might cause i'm always alone on V day. **

**please please please review! and hey let me know if you spend v day alone to. i mean we singles got to stick to gather. ;P **


	8. BOOM!

**A/N: hi all! so sorry for the long wait! i was almost done with the chapter when my internet crashed and i lost it like half of the chapter! :(**

** so yeah but here it is! :0) i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

O Brother Chapter 7

"Ok guys it's almost time to go we should suit up." Robin said from his spot on the couch.

After the team had spent a lot of time training they retired to the entertainment room to rest up for the mission. Or in Robin and Wally's case play video games.

"Robin is right. Lets get ready and meet at the bio ship in ten minutes." Kaldur agreed and left for his room.

"Sounds good." M'ggan said and left with Conner following behind.

"Meet you there." Zatanna said and walked out with Artemis.

Artemis stopped suddenly making Zatanna stop and look at her. "Oops. I left my bow on the table! I'll Ketchup with you later." With that she turned and ran back to the kitchen. 'There it is!' She thought and picked it up of the table. She stopped when she heard voices. Artemis looked up to see Robin and Wally talking on the couch.

"So how did it go with your brother Rob?" Wally asked. She could see Robin visibly tense up. "Um Wally can we not talk about this here? I don't want anyone to over hear." 'Crap their talking about personal stuff. Should I let them know I'm here? No wait this might be my chance to find out whats been going on.' She quickly ducked under the counter.

"O come on who's going to hear us the chair?" Wally said sarcastically pointing to the chair. "Now come on how did it go?" There was a pause and then she heard Robin speak. "It was ok." "That's it? He's been gone for six year! You finally see him again and all you have to say is 'it was ok'?" "Um yeah." Robin said. "Did you at lest find out why he left? Or why hes hasn't even tried to contact you?" There was another pause. "He said that he just got tiered of all the pressure." "That's it?" Wally asked sounding astonished. "Look Wally can we talk about this later we have to get changed." Robin and Wally then exited, but Artemis made no move to get up off the floor.

Her mind had wondered back to the night when Jade had left. She had left for the same reason. Jade was tiered of all the presser that there dad had put on them, tiered of waiting for their mom to get out of jail. The memory of that night was full of pain. That night when jade walked out was the night that Artemis truly became alone. She sate on the floor of the kitchen and silently cried.

* * *

Ten minutes later in the bio ship:

The team took their seats in the bio. Robin was feeling very uncomfortable. Artemis wouldn't stop looking at him and wally and it was making him jumpy. He hoped that she hadn't heard him and Wally talking. If she had Batman is going to be so mad!

"Robin could you please pull up the coordinates from Batman?" Aqulad asked.

"Sure." Robin typed something in to his wrist computer and sent the coordinates to the bio ship.

"Coordinates received." M'ggan said from her spot at the pilots chair. She placed her hands on the two glowing ball like things and the ship took off.

* * *

They had been in the air for maybe an hour before M'ggan announced their arrival.

Aqulad stood in front of the team. "Alright team. We will split up into three groups. Zatanna and Artemis you will be positioned at the back entrance. Let us know if any one enters or exits the building. Miss Martian and Robin you two will be inside the factory. Alert us to anything out of the ordinary. Super Boy and myself will be positioned on top of the building across the street. Kidflash you will be where ever your needed. Miss Martian link us up please."

_"Everyone on line?"_ Miss Martians voice sounded in the minds_. _

_"Yes" _Aqulad

_"Me to"_ Zatanna

_"Yes"_ Super Boy

_"I'm here"_ Kidflash

_"Yep" _Artemis

_"Ya"_ Robin

_"Ok team move out and remember stay out of sight. "_ Aqulad said and everyone left to get into position.

* * *

with Artemis and Zatanna:

"Are you ok Artemis? You seem a little out of it." Zatanna said looking to her friend.

"I'm fine just thinking." Artemis replied not taking her eyes off the factory door.

The two girls were hiding behind some bushes behind the factory. Artemis thought it funny that the factory was abandoned yet there were bushes, and green bushes at that.

"What are you thinking about? Sometimes it helps me sort out my thought if I talk about them."

Artemis thought for a moment. "I can't really talk about it. I heard something that I wasn't suppose to and I don't know weather to confront the person about it or not."

"well was it something bad?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm not sure." Artemis said.

"Who did you over hear?" Zatanna asked, her curiosity growing.

Artemis paused. Should she tell Zatanna? She couldn't see anything wrong with just telling her who she over heard. "I over heard a conversation Robin and Wally were have, and I don't know what to think about it."

Zatanna was about to ask another question when Robin's voice came over the mind link. _"We'er in."_

* * *

With Robin and Miss Martian:

When Robin and Miss Martian got to the factory Miss M. had phased through the locked door, while Robin entered through a window on the second story. _"We'er in."_ he said through the mind link. _"Good. What do you see?" _Aqulad asked. _"It looks to only be offices on the second floor, but there all empty. How about you Miss M.?" __"There are a lot of boxes down here." _Miss Martian said. _"And o wait there is one office here to. Wow it looks like a normal office, there's a computer here to." "Great! I'll be right down." _Robin said and slipped into an air shaft.

Miss Martian was waiting in the office when Robin appeared out of nowhere. She let out a small shriek.

"Robin! Don't to that!" She said aloud. "Sorry Miss M." He apologized and walked over to the computer. "Wow." he said to himself. "What is it?" Miss Martian asked looking over Robins shoulder. _"Guys they have really sophisticated __security_ _on this computer._ T_here's definitely something here." H_e said through the mind link so that everyone could hear. _"Can you hack it?" _Aqulad asked. _"Of coerce he can! Right Rob?" _Kidflash said. _"You know it!" Y_ou could almost hear the smile in Robin's voice.

_"Good. Miss Martian you sad something about boxes?"_ Kalder asked the martian. _"Yes there are boxes all over the place." "Ok I am sending Kid to help you search through the boxes. Hopefully you might be able to fined the drugs and get a sample for Batman."_ Aqulad said. _"On my way." _Kidflash said and sure enough in a mater of seconds Kidflash stood in the office with the martian and the bird. "So where are those boxes?" He asked smiling at M'ggan. "There right over here. Thanks for helping me Kidflash." She said as the two of them walked form the room. "Anything for you green cheeks." KF said making Robin roll his eyes.

* * *

with Aqulad and Super Boy:

The tow boys sat on the roof of the old apartments across the street from the toy factory. From this spot Super Boy could see the whole team, even the people inside the factory thanks to his heat vision. He could see M'ggan and Wally searching though the boxes and Robin in the office. he could see something in the office with Robin he couldn't tell what it was but it was hot. Now that he looked closer he could see something in one of the boxes to.

_"Kid Miss Martian have you found anything?_" Aqulad asked via mind link.

_"Nope there's nothing here. All these boxes are empty."_ Kidflash replied.

_"No there's something in one on them._" Super Boy told the team.

_"How can you tell?"_ Zatanna asked

_"I can see the heat coming off of it."_ He replied.

_"Well can you tell what it is?"_ Artemis asked.

_"No but whatever it is there's one in the office with Robin to."_

* * *

with Robin:

Robin wasn't really paying attention to the mental conversation that the team was having he was to busy trying to hack the computer. It was only when Super Boy said that there was something in the office with him that he looked up from the computer. He then heard a small beeping sound. He detached his wrist computer and set it on the desk so that it could continue downloading. He walked over to the plant in the corner of the room, where the beeping sound was coming from.

"Which box is it in?" Miss M. asked.

Robin looked behind the plant to find a bomb!

"In the box to your left." Super Boy said.

"Wait! Don't open it!" Robin shouted in to the mind link.

"Why not?" asked KF.

"Because if its like what I found in here then it's a bomb!"

"What!?" zatanna asked.

"Yeah and it's counting down! Everyone needs to get as far away from the factory as possible!" Robin thought.

"Everyone meet up on the roof with me and Super Boy." Aqulad ordered.

Robin looked at the bomb. there wasn't enough time to try and disable it. He jumped up and ran to the desk. The download was complete. He unplugged his wrist computer and ran for the door.

"Robin we are all here where are you?" Aqulad asked worry in his voice.

"I'm almost out." Robin said , and then BOOM! a box near him exploded and the factory erupted into flames. The factory shook and a piece of the roof came falling towards Robin. The last thing he remembered was the shouts of his friend in his head and then everything went black.

* * *

**ooo cliff hanger!**

**sorry for any mistakes. so how was it? 8) i hope you all like it! i will try to update soon. ;) **

**i want to that everyone who reviewed! i love you all!**

**please review!**


	9. brothers

**A/N: hi! ok so here you go chapter the next! i hope you like! :0)**

**Disclaimer****: i own nothing. :(**

* * *

Robins P.O.V

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, but shut the again because of the bright light. My head hurt like crazy! 'What happened?' I searched my mind to find an answer. I slowly started to remember, a factory,a computer, and a bomb? I slowly tried to open my eyes again. The light was bright and seemed to be right above me. I looked around to see that I was in the medical bay at the bat cave. I was the only person in the room but I could hear voices out side the door.

"Is he alright Alfred?" I recognized the voice to be Bruce. "Yes I believe the young master will make a full recovery in a few weeks." I heard Alfred say.  
Then the door to the med bay opened to revel the two men. "Master Richard your awake." Alfred observed. I tried to smile at the two of them, but that smile quickly turned in to a grimes as another wave of pain came over me.  
"You ok there Dick?" Bruce asked concern in his voice.  
"I will give you two some time alone." Alfred said and left the room.  
"I wan't to say no." I said with a weak smile. "What happened?" I asked my adoptive father as he came to sit in the chair next to my bed.  
"there was an explosion. you didn't make it out in time. You have a concussion, some minor burns, and two broken rids. You've been out for about 5 hours."  
"Is that all?" I joked. Then I remembered. "Is the team ok?" I asked him.  
"Yes they are fine. They all made it out without a scratch." Bruce told me. I let out a breath of relief.  
"Dick we need to talk." Bruce said.  
"About?" I ask.  
"Your brother." Bruce says plainly.  
"What about him?" I ask unsure of what Bruce was trying to say.  
"He has been calling non stop. You have to call him back right know." Bruce said handing me my phone.  
"Is that all? You were starting to scare me!" I say with and he smiles at me.  
"Just call him." Bruce says and walks from the room. I chuckle to myself and called Mark.

* * *

The next day

In some coffee shop some where in down town Gotham:

Mark sat at a corner table in a little coffee shop he found the other day. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt.  
"Here is your coffee Sir." The waitress said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled his thanks. He had a lot on his mind and didn't feel like trying to make conversation. What was Mark thinking about you might ask? Well he was thinking about his job a lot. It had been three days since he had heard from Daniels, and that with in it's self was a lot to worry about. Also it had been a while since Mark had heard from his contact either, and that was even more worrying. Man this double agent thing was really starting to take a tole on him. And on top of all this he still had family maters. At lest the hole family thing was starting to get easier.

Last night Dick had finally called Mark back, it was wearied. Dick had called pretty late, not that mark was complaining. It wasn't like he would be going to bed anytime soon, but still. Mark also had some trouble believing that it would take that long to complete a school project, but then again what else could Dick be up to.  
Mark had spent around two hours on the phone last night. It was hard for Mark to lie about why he had been gone for six years, but he's pretty sure Dick bought it. He made up the story in such a rush that he barely remembered what he had said. Maybe it was something about a medical institute. Mark really hoped that that wouldn't come back to bight him. He looked to the door when he heard the little bell that sounded whenever someone opened it, and saw Dick walk in.  
"Hey Dick over here!"

Dick's P.O.V

I walked though the streets of Gotham. I didn't normally walk around town when I'm Dick Grayson because I can't defend myself from all the bad people in this messed up city. I had made an exception since the zeta beam wasn't that far from the coffee shop. I had dropped bye Mount Justice to say hi to the team after Alfred had finally let him out of bed. I still felt pretty bad but I didn't want to spend anymore time in that bed.

I thought as he walked to the coffee shop to meet Mark. I had been thinking a lot about why Mark had missed the past six years of my life, and the reason that Mark had given me made a lot of sens. Yeah I had been on pain killers so I don't remember the hole conversation that well, but I understand the overall why. Don't get me wrong I was still pretty mad about it but it's not like Mark had been in his right mind the entire time.

I looked up at the sign on the building I was standing in front of, to see that it was the coffee shop. I pushed open the door and heard a sound of a little bell. I then heard some one call my name. I looked around and saw Mark sitting at a table in the corner of the shop. I smiled and made my way over to him.  
He stood up as I walked up to him. "Hey Dick!" mark greeted with a big smile. "Hey big bro!" I said and gave him a quick hug. I don't know why I did. I guess I just got a little to exited at the thought of finally having a brother. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't linger on it. We both sat down at the table, and he smiled at me.  
"What was that for?" Mark asked a little bit of confusion in his voice.  
Nuts I shouldn't have done that! "Well I just figured since we are brothers and were not fighting each other that it would be ok. I'm sorry." I said my smile fading.  
"No it's fine!" He said and my smile reaped.  
"So did you get that school project done?" Mark asked.  
It took me a moment to remember what he was talking about. "O yeah we did."  
"Well that's good."  
Then I heard a beeping sound. I tensed up. 'If that's another bomb...' I thought.  
"O sorry that's my phone." Mark said and pulled it out of his pocket. I watched him smile at the message.  
"Who's it from?" I asked with curiosity.

Marks P.O.V.

my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. I didn't want to be texting while I was with Dick but it was from Amber.  
"Who's it from?" I heard Dick ask.  
"It's from.." Then I stopped. I haven't told Dick about Amber! Oops.  
"It's from?" He prompted.  
"Um it's from Amber." I said looking at him.  
"Who's Amber?" He asked.  
"Yeah I haven't really got'n a chance to talk to you about her." I said.  
"Well the way your talking about her she must be important." Dick smiled at me.  
"She really is. You see she's my wife." I told him. Dick had on a look of shock.  
"Your married?!" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said with a small laugh.  
"How long?" He asked.  
Wow he seemed really happy. "Um two years." I replied. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
"Well now I have my brother back and a sister!"  
i laughed at that. "Yeah I guess so!"  
"How did you and Amber meet?" He asked.

We sat there for about an hour talking. Dick had asked what it was I did for a living. I told him that I worked for a restaurant company that was thinking about coming to Gotham. He took it as the truth witch was good. We could have kept talking all day, but Dick got a call from Bruce asking him to come home.  
"Well it was fun Mark." He said as he hung up his phone. "But I got to go. So I'll talk to you later." He said.  
"Sounds good buddy." The word left my mouth be for I realized what I said. he had got'n really mad at last time I had called him that, and it was going so well! "O i'm sorry Dick... I forgot... I didn't mean." i stuttered.  
"No no! Mark its ok. I... I like it." He reassured me with a small smile.  
I smiled back, and watched him start to leave. I saw him hesitate for a moment and then he turned back to me and through his arms around my waist in a big hug.  
"Thanks for coming back ark." He whispered. After the sock had worn off I returned the hug.  
"Thanks for having me back." I whispered back. He pulled away and headed to the door. He stopped at the door and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I watched him walk down the street till he was out of view.

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller i.d. and my face got serious when I saw that it was Daniels.  
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Mr. Harrison." Came the voice on the other line. "We have a problem." He said.  
"What kind of problem?" I asked no emotion in my voice.  
"It would seem that we have attracted some unwanted attention."  
"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.  
"I want you to stopped them at any cost." Daniels replied. I could almost here the evil smile he was wearing.  
"I understand." I told he.  
"Good." He said and hung up.  
I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I got up and walked out the door. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**well i hope you all liked this chapter!  
i will try to update soon.**

**sorry for any typos! **

**please review! i live off of your reviews and without them i will die! you don't want me to die be for i finish this story do you? :(**


	10. the beginning of the end

**A/N: hi wonderful people! So sorry for the long wait! On Monday I injured my knee and have been in pain all week till yesterday when I was able to go to the doc. Now I'm better and can focus on all of you! Sorry for any typos I did this on my phone because my computer is old and broken =(. Also you mite notice that the rating went from k to t. That's because I was thinking of we're I wanted to go with this and I can't go there with k. So it will get pretty intense and there will be blood in latter chapters. Just so y'all know. =D hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my fish. =/**

* * *

"Team I believe I have pinpointed the new location of the drug ring using the data we were able to retreave from Robin's wrist computer." Batman told the team. They were all standing in the briefing room at Mount Justice. The hole team, including Kaldur, were excited to get out and finish what they had started two days be for. "Most of the information that Robin had downloaded was lost in the explosion, but we were able to find a date and a location. I will send the information to Robin's wrist computer. You leave in 30 minutes." The dark night said and left the room.

The team walked to there rooms to get changed. "Wait." Wally said as he walked with Robin. "How could Batman send you the information If your wrist computer was destroyed in th explosion?" He asked. Robin gave a short laugh. "I have more then one KF." He said and walked into his room and closed the door. "Oh." Wally said to himself since he was the only one in the hallway now. He opened the door to his room and went in to change.

In Artemis's room. 

Artemis sate on her bed polishing a few of her arrows. She was ready for the Mission so She has about 20 minutes be for she had to meet the others at the bio ship. She hummed softly to herself ans she worked. She only looked up from her arrows when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Zatanna." Came the voice of her best friend. "Come in it's unlocked." Artimes smiled at the wizard girl who walked in. "Hey Zee! What's up?" She asked. "Well I was just wandering what Wally and Robin were talking about when you over herd them?" Zatana asked looking unsure. Artemis tensed slightly. "Why?" Zatana looked around as if looking for someone in the room. "Well I might have over heard Robin talking on the phone." Artemis satires her. "You easdroped on him?" She asked with a look of shock. Zatana was the kind of person who respected others privacy. "Well it was an accident! I was walking past his room earlier and I heard him through the door. I didn't mean to!" Zatana said with her hands in the air in a mock surrender. "Well what did you hear him say?" Artemis asked. She didn't want to tell Zatanna what she heard if it wasn't what Zatanna heard. "Well I'm not sure. I know that the he was talking to someone named Mark and something about meeting him at a pizza shops in Gotham." Zatanna looked to Artemis with hopeful eyes. "So you going to fill me in" Artemis thought for a moment. "Well... ok but you didn't hear any of this from me."

* * *

With Mark:

"Well this is the place." Mark said to himself as he stoped the car. He looked in the review mirror and pulled his black mask over his face. The mask matched the rest of his clothes. He wore a black shirt and black cargo pants with a pair of black combat boots. He then reached over to the brief case on the passenger seat, and pulled out a black belt. On said belt there was a gun, a few small bombs, and a knife.

Mark got out of his car and walked to the old gas station across the street. He wasn't to fond of the new location. There wasn't enough exits, but then again that's probably why Daniels chose this place. This was going to be a hard job. He didn't want to do anything to help Daniels, but he definitely didn't want to disappoint him. He walked into the gas station and then into the office. Mark took a picture off the wall and clicked a hidden button. He watched as the wall across the room slid to the side to reveal an elevator. He hung the picture back up and stepped into the hidden elevator. Mark hit the button for level 49 and the small box like room began to move down.

When the door opened he was met with an uncomfortable sight. It was dark and cold in this big room. He stepped out of the elevator and heard his foot steps echo through the dark. "Time to get started."

* * *

With Robin:

Robin sat on his bed while he programmed his new wrist computer. He was feeling happy, which now a days was kind of rair. He had talked to Mark earlier and made a date to meet him at Robin's favorite pizza parlor day after tomorrow. Not only that but his injuries were feeling much better, and in just 15 short minutes he was going to get a chance to bring the people who gave him said injuries to justice.

There was a knock at the door. Robin was about to ask who it was when he heard another series of fast knocks. 'Wally.' He thought to himself.

Robin slowly got up off the bed and made his way to the door in the slowest manor he could manage. The fast knocks continued as he slowly opened the door. "There is no way I'm going to believe that it really took you that long to get over to the door!" Wally said to his friend with a look of anointce painted on his face. Robin laughed as he walked back to his bed. "So what do you want KF?" He asked his smile still placed firmly on his face. "Well I just thought I should tell you." Wally started. "Tell me what?" Robin asked looking up at his friend with one eyebrow raised. "Well..." Wally started. He zipped to the over to the open door and closed it. "Ok Walls your starting to scare me." Robin looked at Wally with concern. "Ok so I was just heard Artemis and Zatanna talking and..." Robin cut Sally off there. "So wait where were Artemis and Zatanna?" Robin asked with a cheeky smile. "Well in Arty's room." Wally said a little sheepish. "And what were you doing by Arty's room?" Robin asked trying not to laugh. "Do you want to know what they were saying or not?!" KF all bit yelled. "Ok ok what did they say?" Robin was trying to hold down a giggle. "Well they were talking about Mark." Robins laughter stopped. "What?" Apparently Zatana heard you when you were on the phone with him, bit I have no idea how Artemis found out." Wally told Robin. "I an so screwed." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Team to bio ship." Aqulad's voice came over the speakers. "Let's go Robin." KF said as he left the room. That's it Robin's good mood was no more.

* * *

**well?! Did you like it? =) I sure hope you did! **

**Ok so a few things. 1 I loved all the amazing reviews I got! Take ****AppleAndLettuse for example. This amazing person sent me digital cookies, and then said my story what unicorn (awesome)! I mean if really want to make me happy that's how you review! And the longer the review the better! With reviews like this I will definitely be able to live thro the end of this story! =)**

**Please review! =)**


	11. falling

**A/N: HI! so i am so sorry for not updating! i spent a few days with my friend and my grandpa was in the hospital and i suck at school! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
ok so all drama aside i really hope you all love this chapter! =^.^= i love you all! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! **

* * *

Robin had never been so happy to get out of the bio ship as he was now. Miss Martian stopped the camouflaged bio ship over the coronets that Robin had provided. She opened a hatch in the middle of the ship and Artemis, Zatanna, Kidflash, and Robin dropped down on the lines.  
Artemis and Zatanna wouldn't stop looking at Robin like he was a lost puppy, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Then they would whisper something to each other. Usually Robin would feel better knowing why they were acting like that, but this time it just made it worse.  
The four of them landed silently of the roof of the old gas station and set off to get in to place. The plan was for the four of them to search the inside of the gas station while the Aqulad and Superboy search the rest of the aria, and Miss Martian in the bio ship as central control.  
'Everyone on line?' M'ggan asked through the newly established mind link.  
'Here.' Artemis  
'Me to.' Zatanna  
'I'm right here babe.' KF  
'Yep I'm here.' Robin  
'Yes.' SuperBoy  
'Good. Does everyone know the plane?' Aqulad asked.  
'Yes!' Everyone mentally shouted.  
'We only went over it like five times on the way over!' Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.  
'Robin are you alright?' M'ggan asked. 'I can feel a lot of negative energy coming off you. I don't want to pry or any-'  
'Then don't.' Robin cut her off.  
'Don't snap at her!' Superboy snapped.  
Robin took a deep breath. 'Sorry.' he said, or thought softly.  
There was an awkward silence for about 20 seconds while everyone got into position.  
'Everyone in position?' Aqulad asked.  
When it confirmed that the team was in position Kaldur gave the order and the four humans entered the gas station.

Kidflash looked around. 'Why would a big drug dealer want to come here? It's so small, and it's fall-' As if it prove his point a small peace of the roof fell and landed right in front of him. 'It's falling apart!' He finished his sentence.  
'You know your right KF I have a funny feeling about this place.' Robin said as he looked around behind what used to be the front desk.  
'Yeah I agree with Kid this isn't what you would call a great location.' Artemis agreed as she walked through the empty shelves.  
'Wow! Artemis agreeing with KF? now I have a funny felling to.' Zatanna teased.  
'O hardy har har.' Artemis laughed sarcastically.

Zatanna carefully walked in to the old office and looked around. 'The office is clear to.' she reported.  
'Is there a computer or anything?' Robin asked.  
'Nope. There's only a old desk, a ripped picture hanging on the wall and a broken chair.'  
'Do you hear any beeping sounds? 'Cause if there's another bomb-' Kidflash started.  
'No. There's no beeping. It's completely quiet.' Zatanna said as she looked around the room. 'Oh wait! I do hear something.' There was a small sound coming from under the desk. She slowly approached it.  
'What is it?' Aqulad asked.  
'I'm not sure.' Zatanna said as she bent down to look under the desk. She then shrieked as a rat run out from under the desk.  
The others were there in a matter of seconds ready for a fight.  
"What is it?!" Artemis asked as she looked around.  
"A RAT!" Zatanna yelled from her spot on top of the desk.  
A shriek escaped Wally and he jumped on top of Robin. "WHERE IS IT?!" He asked frantically.  
"Get off KF!" Robin grunted as her pushed his best friend off of him.  
'Hey watch it!" Artemis shouted as she jumped back to avoid the falling speedster. When Artemis jumped back she knocked the picture off the wall, and had the put her hand on the wall to regain her balance.

Robins P.O.V.

I watched as Artemis fell against the wall. this was already a failed mission. I know we haven't found anyone here, but that doesn't mean that no is here. If there is someone here then they know that we are here to. Which means that we are so dead. I was about to tell the others to be quiet when I heard a sound from the other side of the room. I turned slowly to see the wall slide to the side to reveal a small room.  
'Team report. What's going on guys?' M'ggan asked through the mind link.  
'We found a hidden room!' KF told the three team members who weren't present.  
'What is inside?' Aqulad asked.  
'I can't tell if there is anything in there.' I replied.  
'Alright Robin, Zatanna I want the two of you to go check it out.' Kldur ordered. 'And be careful.'  
'Got it.' I replied. "Ok lets go Zee." I said out loud.  
We approached the small room and looked around the inside.  
'It looks empty.' Zatanna reported. As soon as she said that the door to the small room slammed shut traping me and Zatanna inside.  
"What the hell?" Zatanna yelled when we found that we couldn't open the door again.  
'Rob Zee what happened?' Kidflash's voice echoed through my mind.  
I was about to reply when suddenly the small room began to drop. We both let out a scream in surprise.  
We hit the ground hard, and I groaned as I tried to sit up. I hit my head really hard, but not hard enough to knock me out.  
'Guys what happened?' I asked, or thought, but got nothing but silence in return. 'Guys? M'ggan? M'ggan!' I mentally shouted. Great the link must have been broken.  
I heard a moan and and wiped my head around and regretted it as a sharp pain ran though my scull. I head the moan again and looked down to see Zatanna lying on the floor cradling her right arm to her chest. "Zatanna! Are you ok?" I asked, concern in my voice.  
"I'm fine." She said. I could tell that she was trying to hold her tears. "But I think my arm is broken. How about you?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." I told her.  
She looked up from her arm and gasped.  
"What?" I asked, with a look of concern.  
"You head is bleeding!" She said pointing to her own head.  
My hand went up to my head. I frowned as my fingers touched the familiar sticky crimson liquid dripping from my head. "Dam it." I cursed under my breath.  
"Watch you language Robin." A voice came from the dark. I looked to Zatanna and she looked back at me with an expression of slight fear.  
We might be in more trouble than I thought.

* * *

**well there you go! hope this was good enough for you. :)  
****sorry for any typos or if any one was ooc. :/  
****please review! thanks for being amazing! hugs to all! \\(^.^)/ **


	12. this is going to be hard

**A/N: hey all! i'm so glade that you are all loving this story. =0)  
****i'm sorry about that last chapter... yeah wasn't the best. i wrote it at like 12 at night after a long day so... yeah. any who hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: think about it if i owned young justice why would i wright fanfiction for it? 0,0 **

* * *

'Robin and Zatanna I want the two of you to go check it out.' Kaldur said. 'And be careful.'  
"Come on Zee." Robin said, and the two of them walked into the secret room.  
"How come they get to explore cool secret rooms?" Kidflash mumbled under his breath.  
"Oh grow up Baywatch! It's not like I want to be stuck here with you ether." Artemis huffed.  
"You love me and you know it.' Kidflash said cheekily.  
"I do not!" She yelled, and shot the speedster a glare.  
Wally was about to say something back when the sound of the door closing caught their attention. Their eyes widened and Wally sped for the door, but he wasn't fast enough even with his super speed. He pounded his fist agents the now sealed door. "Robin, Zatanna?" Artemis was now next to him as the two tried in vain to open the door. "Zee? Zatanna!  
'Guys whats happening?' M'ggan asked through the mind link.  
'The door just closed and Robin and Zatanna are still inside!' Artemis was now freaking out. Just then a high pitched shriek echoed through the old gas station. Hearing this just made Artemis and Wally pound harder on the wall.  
'I'll try to reach them using the mind link!' Miss Martian said, worry and fear for her friends in her voice.  
'Good I'll be there shortly.' Kaldur said. 'Miss martian and Superboy, please proceed to Artemis and Kid's location.' He ordered.  
'I'm on my way!' M'ggan said.  
'Me to.' Was all that was heard from Superboy.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.TIME,.SKIP,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Artemis, Kid. What's the situation?" Aqulad asked as he rushed into the small office.  
"I don't know what happened! The room wasn't here, then it was, then it was gone again!" Kidflash explained, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Well it couldn't have just disappeared." Superboy said shortly as he entered the room.  
"Well it's not here now!" Artemis shouted.  
Auqlad was about to try and calm her down when Miss Martian burst into the room.  
"Guys I can't contact them!" She yelled, more worried now then before.  
"What does that mean?" Aqulad asked the confused looking martian.  
"I don't know! It's like their out of my range, but how can that be?"  
"Oh my god they did disappear!" KidFlash shouted.  
"Well there has to be a logical explanation." Kaldur said trying to remain clam. "How did you open the door the first time? Maybe we could just follow them."  
"We don't know how we opened it the first time!" Artemis was now really frustrated.  
M'ggan put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "What happened right before the door opened?" She asked archer. Artemis took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but wally's worried vibrating wasn't helping her. "Well right before the door opened I fell against the wall." She said pointing to the wall with the fallen picture.  
"That's it!" Kidflash exclaimed.  
"What's it?" The group asked at the same time.  
"There must be a hidden button or something, and Artemis pushed it when she hit the wall!" He explained with new found hope on his face.  
They all looked at each other then Miss Martian, Aqulad, Artemis, and Kidflash all raced for the wall in search of the hidden button. Superboy just watched from the corner of the room.

* * *

with Robin and Zatanna:

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin yelled into the darkness.  
"Who I am doesn't matter." Responded the man.  
"Well what do you want?" Zatanna asked trying to sound threatening.  
"I don't what any trouble but that's what your going to get if you don't back off." Came the voice. Robin couldn't seem to find where in the room the person that the voice belonged to was. He's voice seemed to jump off all the walls making it herd to find.  
"Back off of what? Are we getting a little to close to something?" Robin asked his signature smirk on his face. He wanted to keep the stranger talking so that he could pinpoint his location. Robin stood slowly while he waited for the response to his question. Pain shot up to his head, but he didn't let it show.  
"Look kids I'm giving you a chance to walk away from this with out any further injury."  
Robin wasn't quite sure if he knew this stranger. He could swear he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't place it. 'Must be the head injury getting to me.' He thought to himself.  
"Well seeing as how you are the bad guy and we are the heroes we can't do that." Zatanna said, now standing next to Robin.  
"Alright but I warned you."

Mark's P.O.V:

"Look kids I'm giving you a chance to walk away from this without further injury." I told them as I walked slowly around the dark room.  
"Well seeing as how you are the bad guy and we are the heroes we can't do that." The girl said as she stood.  
I really don't want to do this! "Alright but I warned you." I said hoping they would get the message.  
"Consider us warned." The boy I recognized as Robin said.  
I took a deep breath and pushed a button on the small remote I was holding. I watched as a bunch of wooden crates fell from the rafters at the two, and prayed they would move.  
I then heard the girl say something that didn't sound like real words and the two of them disappeared.  
this is going to be hard.

Zatanna's P.O.V.

"Consider us warned." Robin shouted to the unknown person. We then heard a small click and we looked up to see about 20 wooden crates falling at us. Without giving it a second thought I said a quick spell and Robin and I disappeared into the darkness. I flinched slightly at the loud crash of the crates hitting the ground. I turned to Robin to see him typing on his wrist computer.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.  
"Hacking." He whispered back. He then gave a small smile as he clicked on last key and some of the lights came on, but there were still plenty of shadows to hide in. The room we were in was big, it looked like it stretched for a mile in every direction. We were crouched down behind a stake of crates like the ones that had nearly crushed us. I peeked through the crates to see a man dressed in black standing just a few feet away. He was look around trying to locate us. I taped Robin on the shoulder and pointed to the man. He looked at the man then gave me a short nod and disappeared into the shadows. i murmured another spell and disappeared as well.  
This was going to be hard.

* * *

**well there you are chapter... wait what number chapter id this? 0.o  
hope you liked it! sorry for any typos or if anyone was ooc.  
please review, and thanks to all who did reviewed!  
also i need y'alls help. do you want Mark and Dick to have another brotherly moment before they figure out each others secrets or not? you tell me. i will have a poll up on my profile page or you can let me know in your review! =) thanks again! **


	13. smoke

**A/N: hi all! =)**

** Ok first I want to apologize for not updating sooner! Life got crazzy! But I'm not going to bore you with the details. I hope you all like this chapter! I typed it on my phone because my laptop is dieing! =( so I'm sorry if it looks messy or if there are any typos. I tried to fix it as best I could! Again I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

SuperBoy's P.O.V.  
I stood in to corner of the room and watched as my team mates pounded on the wall in search of a hidden button that may or may not exist. Then the wheels in my mind started to turn. This is stupid! We're just wasting time! Zatanna and Robin may be in trouble and look at them! There just climbing all over a wall!  
"Ow! Would you get out of my way Baywatch!" Artemis yelled as Wally trampled over her.  
Their not even working to gather! Not that I'm the best at team work but still! There's got to be a better way to do this. "Hey Wally."  
"Little busy Supy!" Kidflash yelled back as he pounded on the wall.  
"Where was the secreter room?" I asked.  
"Over there." He said pointing to the other side of the room. I walked over to the wall that he had pointed to and placed my ear to it. I then tapped the wall gently and smiled when I her it echo meaning that it was hallo. I stepped back then drove my fist through the wall. I didn't use my full strength for fear of the roof caving in, but it was enough to shake the whole gas station.  
M'ggan, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur wiped around to stair at me.  
"Superboy what are you doing?!"Kaldur yelled.  
"I'm saving them." I replied and hit the wall again.  
This time the wall caved.  
"That's where the secret room was!" Wally said as he looked through the hole I had made. "Wow!"  
"What is it?" M'ggan asked as she came to look over Wally's shoulder. "O my! It looks like it goes on for ever!" She exclaimed.  
"It looks like an elevator shaft!" Artemis exclaimed.  
"So you mean that their all the way down there?" M'ggan asked looking even more worried.  
"Well at least now we know where they are." Kaldur said. "good job Superboy." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well now there's just one problem." Wally said looking at the rest of us. "How do we get down there?" We all looked at each other, then looked down the hole into the dark nothingness.

Robin's P.O.V.:  


I crept around in the shadows waiting for the right moment to jump out and attack the stranger.  
"Look kids your just making it harder on yourselves. Now come out! This is your last warning." The man in black yelled out. I positioned myself above him on a stack of crates. I let my signature cackle echo around the big room then I jumped down. Using the man shoulders as a spring board I landed right in front of him. I then tried to deliver a round house kick to his head but he caught my foot, and used it to throw me into the stack of crates I had previously be on top of. I was back on my feet and attacking the moment I had hit the ground. I still wasn't sure who this guy was but he was a really good fighter. Mix that with the fact that I have a head injury and I'm not sure how much longer I could go before the blood lose gets to me, the odes are not in my favor. I had been punching and kicking out at the man but he blocked nearly every one of my moves.  
I stumbled back when he delivered a kick to my stomach. It hurt but not that bad. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure he was holding back. I mean he had a gun, a knife, and bombs, but he wasn't using them.

I heard Zatanna say something and there was suddenly ice on the floor where the man was standing, and he slipped and fell. I took this as my chance. I threw some birdarags at him. He dogged them as best he could on the ice and one of them grazed his right arm. I saw him reach for one of the small bombs he had on his belt. I quickly threw a smock bomb down and watched as the man was incased in smock. I jumped into said smoke and atacked the man from behind. Maby this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

Mark's P.O.V.:  


I'm not sure what was happening but I didn't like it. I was fitting the dark haired boy when there was suddenly ice under my feet. I slipped on it and tried to dodge the small objects he was throwing at me. I just barely dodged the last one and it cut my right arm. This kid was good. I have to step it up. I reached for one of the small bombs on my belt. I don't want to hurt him to bad. Just get him to back of long enough me to get to my feet. He saw me reaching for my belt and he reaching into his own. Suddenly my vision was filled with smoke! I scrambled to my feet almost slipping on the half melted ice. I stumbled forward when something hit the back of my head.

I kicked out at my attacker, but missed. The kid was fast, but he was slowing down. There was suddenly static coming through my ear piece. I had forgotten had one of those. The static cleared, as did most of the smoke. "Mr. Harrison." Came the voice of Daniels through the ear piece. I really didn't need this. "Sir?" Was the only reply I offered. The smoke had finally cleared enough that I could see Robin agian. "There has been a change of plans." Daniels informed me. Great I thought as I kicked out at the boy. He ducked under my leg in a crouch and used his own leg to sweep my feet out from under me. I went into a hand spring to bring myself back up to my feet. I tried to kick him agian. He dodged the kick but stumbled and I landed a hit to his already injured head. He stumbled back and one hand flew up to his head. I could tell he was getting dizzy. "We need you back at the base now. Forget about the brats and get out of there." Daniels instructed me. "Yes sir."

I didn't know why Daniels would want to change the plan, but I was glade I didn't hurt the kid any more. Then a thought entered mind. They weren't going to let me leave. I would have to take down or trap them before I could get out. My head shot over to the broken elevator when I heard choice coming from the shaft. Out of time! I need to get out now!

Ztanna's P.O.V.:

I watched as Robin threw a smoke bomb and the two of them disappeared. Great now I can't use any of my spells! I don't want to accidentally do something that would hurt Robin to. So I stayed in my hiding place waiting for smoke to clear enough that I could aim my power at the man and not Robin.

When the smoke cleared I saw Robin dodge a kick only to get punched in the head. He stumbled back and and grabbed his head. The blood was flowing much faster now. I don't think he can last much longer. I then heard the voices of the team coming from the elevator that me and Robin were trapped n before. I noticed the man tens up. He heard them two!

I saw the man lung for Robin who was till trying o clear his head.

"Pu etativel!" I shouted and the man flew up from the ground. I would have used a more advanced spell, but I couldn't focus with the intense pain in my arm. The man twisted in the air and threw a small black object towards me. I couldn't move fast enough and was caught in a small explosion. Everything went black.

* * *

**well there you go! I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, story favorites, and story followers! Please review and let me know what I'm doing good and what I can work on. =) I will try to update as soon as I can! **


	14. not good

**A/N: ok guys here you go as promised! =) **

**so i might not be able to update as i said i would. my grandpa die unexpectedly on Thursday a few hours after i uploaded April 1. so everything is crazy right now. i will still try to update this story every Saturday and hidden bruises and hidden feelings on Monday but from there i can promise anything.**

**anyway here you go hope you enjoy. =)**

**disclaimer:** **i don't own YJ.**

* * *

This was awkward! I don't know why I agreed to this! But then again I didn't have much of a choice. But still it was way to awkward!  
I was currently holding on to Superboy's wast. Yep that's right his wast, and Aqulad was dangling from his left leg. How did we get in to the strange position? Well after about a while of trying to find a way down the elevator shaft it was decided that M'ggan would levitate herself and Artemis down while Superboy would clime down the cable with me and Aqulad. We were currently at sub level 47, and I was itching to move.  
"Why cant miss martian levitate me to?" I asked.  
"We went over this Baywatch!" Artemis said with a huff. "She can't levitate more then herself and me because she has to focus on finding Robin and Zatanna's minds."  
"Well I just don't see-" I was cut off mid pout by M'ggan.  
"I found Zatanna's mind!" She announced  
"Is she ok?" Artemis asked worriedly. We then heard an explosion and the shaft shook.  
"what was that?!" Superboy asked tightening his grip on the cable.  
"I don't know but whatever it was it knocked her unconscious!" The green girl exclaimed.  
"What of Robin?" Aqulad asked.  
"I can feel his mind as well, but it's getting weaker!"  
"Zatanna!" Robin's voice echoed through the shaft.  
"hold on!" Superboy said and start to slide down the shaft.

Robin's P.O.V.:  
my head was spinning and it was getting harder to breath. I had just cleared my head in time to hear an explosion and see Zatanna unconscious on the ground.  
"Zatanna!" I yelled.  
"Now I'll I have to do is get out of here before your little friends make it down that shaft."  
I growled and charged the man once again. I knew that I didn't stand a Chance in my currant state against this guy who was obviously trained. I only had to hold out long enough for the rest of my team to get down here. I threw a punch witch he blocked. I then tried to kick him, that atemt aslo failed as he grabbed my foot.  
'Robin can you hear me?' M'ggan's voice echoed through my mind. Thank god!  
'yeah Miss M. you have no idea how happy I am to hear-' I was cut off when the man in black used my foot to trow my into some crates. When I hit the wooden boxes I felt one of my ribs snap and I cried out at the pain.  
'Robin! Are you ok man?' KF's worried voice entered my head now. ' don't worry were almost there!'  
my head spun and I could hear my pulse beating in my ears. Having the voices of my team floating around in there didn't quite help ether.  
"sorry kid like I said it's nothing personal." the masked man said as he stood over me. I could fee myself slipping from the world of the conscious. I head more sounds coming from the saft. The man looked over to the opening, then back at me.  
"well got to go. See you around." and with that the man ran off. I didn't see where he went do to my vision being clouded and fussy. I smiled slightly when I head my teams voices calling out for me and Zatanna.  
"I found Robin!" Wally yelled to the others when he saw me in the pile of crates. The rest of the team came over to us and I saw that Superboy was holding Zatanna in his arms.  
"Robin bro! Can you hear me?" wally asked.  
I wanted to tell him that I could but I couldn't seem to get my lips to say what my brain wanted them to.  
My eyes felt heavy and they slipped closed.

With Mark:

"aright Daniels. I'm out. What now?" mark was talking on the blue tooth in his car as he drove down one of the back roads trying to stay out of sight.  
"I will send one of my men to come and get you from your hotel. They will bring you to me and we can work out a new plan." Daniels replied.  
"you could just send my the instructions and I can get there myself." Mark said knowing that if he were to go with one of Daniels men that he may not get back.  
"no Mr. Harrison I think that this will be for the best." Daniels said. "good bye Mr. Harrison." and with that he hung up.  
"just great!" Mark growled to himself as he sped down the road.

TIME SKIP!

Mark now sat out side of his hotel room waiting for Daniels man to pick him up. No matter what he did he couldn't get the fact that he beat up two innocent kids. He new it was wrong, but he also knew that he had to do it in order to prove himself to Daniels.

In an effort to distract himself from his gilt he had been trying to call Dick., but he couldn't seem to get a hold of him. He jut hoped something didn't happen.

He quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket when a black car pulled up in front of him. The drivers window rolled down so mark could see the man on the other side. He was big and you could see all his muscles. Mark was buff but this guy was just scary.

"you Harrison?" even his voice sounded big.

"yes that's me." Mark replied.  
"good get in." it was more of an order then request.

Mark climbed into the back of the car. He wanted desperately to run far way. He had a bad feeling about thins meeting. And he was right to. His mind started to drift back to the day he first got this assignment.

–-FLASH BACK- MARK'S P.O.V.-

I was running laps around the track at the training facility In California. I had been in this program for maybe two years and I still hadn't gotten my big brake. I was training at this secret facility to become a part of the new team of agents for the government. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket and stopped running when I saw who it was. It was my handler Jim.

"hello?" I answer the phone.

"mark get over to the main office now! We need to talk. This could be it!" Jim said excitedly.

When I mad it to the main office I received some great news, well great at the time. My and one other trainee named Adam would go under cover. The two of us were the top in our class, and for this mission they needed some one who weren't in the agent database yet. The two of us would go under cover in a group called the Tigers. They were drug dealers and the government believed that they might be planing a terrorist attack on the capital. They had great hackers on their side and had somehow gotten there hands on all the files for the agents. Luckily they didn't get to the files for the agents who were still in training. Which is why they needed Mark and Adam.

-END FLASH BACK-

If only mark had know what was going to happen.

They had been in the car for around twenty minutes and mark's uncomfortable feeling was still there. It only got worse when the driver turned around in his seat and handed Mark a blindfold.

He took the blindfold and looked at it before looking back up at the driver.

"put it on. Boss's orders." the driver told him.

Mark sighed and put on the blind fold. Great now he didn't know where he was going. He felt like he was going to be executed.

It was another few minutes before the car stopped, and the driver spoke again.  
"alright I'm going to take you in but you can't take off the blindfold until I tell you to. Got it?"

"yes." mark answered.

"alright."

Mark heard the driver door open and the guy got out. A moment latter his door was opened and the he was led out of the car. 'This is not going to be good.' Mark thought.

* * *

**well there you go! hope you liked it. **

**sorry for any typos! **

**that you everyone who reviewed, and please review again. **

**i have a favor to ask of you all. i need some cheering up! =(  
so if you could leave the funniest joke you know i would love it! **

**review!**


	15. hay partner

**A/N: yo yo! ok sorry this didn't make it up sooner! i still hope you all like it. =)  
****yeah i don't really have anything to talk about. yep... hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: if it's not mine i don't own it!**

* * *

I moaned as I started to awake. Wait why was I asleep. I try to open my eyes and I have to squint do to the bright light. Hold it wasn't this bright in the underground room!

I force my eyes fully open and have to blink a few times to get my eyes to adjust.

"Zatanna?" I heard a worried voice next to me. I turn my head to see Artemis sitting in a chair next to my bed. Wait bed?  
"Artemis?" I rasp out then went into a coughing fit. I wouldn't have spoken if I realized just how dry my throat was.

"here." Artemis offered me a glass of water. I excepted it gratefully and drank the cool liquid greedily.

"better?" she asked after a moment.

I nodded my head. "yeah thanks." my voice didn't sound as raspy anymore, but it was still a little strained.  
"what happened?" I asked her.  
"you don't remember?" she asked starting to look a little more worried.

I thought for a moment before answering. "well I remember getting stuck in the elevator with Robin and then fighting the guy in the mask but then it gets all fuzzy."

Artemis took a deep breath before speaking. "well there was a small explosion and it knocked you unconscious. You have a concussion and a broken arm." she told me. I looked down at the cast on my arm and frowned. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier!

I was then struck with another thought.

"how is Robin?" I asked my best friend.  
"he is doing fine. He took quite a beating but Batman said he should be fine once he wakes up."

"you mean he isn't awake?" I asked worriedly.  
The archer's face turned into a frown. "no. he also has a concussion, two broken ribs and one bruised one. He lost some blood to." she said her frown deepening as she explained. "when we got down to you guys you were unconscious on the floor and Robin had been thrown into a pile pf crates."

I took a moment to let her words sink in before asking my next question.

"did you get the man who did this?"

at this question Artemis' frown darkened even more if that was possible. "no." she gave a short answer. I know Artemis and I know that she hates it when the bad guy gets away. I also know that she would try anything to stop a Villein, so I couldn't be mad.  
"it's ok. You tried your best." she looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"yeah I'm sure you guys did." a new voice chimed in.

we both looked to the door to see the face and dark glasses.

normal P.O.V.:

"Robin!" we both said at the same time.

"hey guys." he said

"what are you doing up?" Artemis asked. "when did you get up?"

"he got up about nine minutes." Wally said as he appeared from behind his friend.  
"then you should be resting! Why would you let him out of bed?" the archer asked the speedster. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"he really wanted to see Zee and make sure she was ok. Beside you try keeping an anxious acrobat in bed and tel me how easy it is." he snapped.

"well Robin you-" Artemis stopped talking when she realized that Robin was no longer beside Wally.

"where did he go?" Wally mumbled. The two of them turned back to Zatanna when they heard a soft giggle Artemis smiled at the sight. Robin was sitting on the other side of Zatanna. The two younger heroes were talking in hushed voices and smiling at each other. Artemis and Wally exchanged looks and left the room so that their two injured friends could talk.

* * *

With mark:

I was not comfortable with this. The man led me into some sort of building and down some stairs. I almost tripped on the way down but the guys big hand grasped my arm and practically dragged me down.

When we mad in to the bottom of the stairs he took me into a room. I was then thrust into a chair, and the blind fold was removed. I was expecting it to be bright once the blindfold was gone, but it was strangely dark.

"um... what is going on?" I ask the man who brought me in. when I didn't reserve an answer I turned to see that he was no where in sight.

But wit it being so dark he could have been five feet away and I wouldn't have seen him. I then heard the sound of a door closing and a click that told me that the door was locked behind whoever entered o left.

I swallowed the lump that was now in my throat.

"Mr. Harrison! So good of you to come." Daniels' voice floated through the room.

"or should I call you Grayson?"

at those words my heart stopped and my eyes grew wide. He knew.

* * *

The cave med bay:

I'm glade that your ok Zee." Robin said with a smile.

"yeah I'm ok, more or less." Zatanna smiled back. Her expropriation then turned to one of worry. "are you ok? You got thrown around quite a but."

"yeah I'm fine." he assured her with a smile. "what's a few broken ribs."

they sat in silence for a while when Zatanna spoke up again. "do you think we will be able to find that guy?"

"of cores we will!" he answered with a smile. "we are super heroes! It's what we do." he said and winked at her.

* * *

With Mark:

"I don't know what your talking about sir." mark said into the darkness. On the outside he kept his cool, but on the inside he was dieing. How did he know?

"well I have some one who says other wise."

the lights in the room suddenly came on. I was in what looked like an interrogation room. I was sitting in a mettle chair and standing in front of me was Daniels and the one person I thought had me back. Adam. He had a bid smile, an evil looking smile on hid face.

"hay partner."

* * *

**yeah i know it's not that great but it's the best i can do for now. it's not to short but it isn't long ether so i hope it was ok.**

**so please review! thanks to all who already have! don't be afraid to review twice or thrice or how ever many times you want! it only takes a moment to do and it makes me happy! so yeah... review!**


	16. I'll do it

**A/N: ok here you all go! sorry it isn't longer. i wasn't sure what else to put in the chapter so it ended up being about have the size of all the other chapters. i hope you all still enjoy it tho! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: if it's not mine i don't own it!**

* * *

"Hay partner."

No no no! This is not how it is supposed to happen!

"I've never seen this guy before." I lie trying to play it cool.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He took a step closer. "Oh come on Mark. We both know that you know me." His smile seemed to grow darker. "And now so does Mr. Daniels."

my eyes grew wide. "What happened?" I finally found my voice. "What happened to you?"

"I found a better offer." He responded, his smile never leaving his face. "The agency wasn't paying as well as I had hoped. When we got this assignment, and Mr. Daniels found out about us he offered me more money then I could ever make playing the good guy."

I couldn't believe my ears. The two of us had been through so much together. I can't believe he would betray me like this!

"Money?! That's what this is about? I thought money didn't mean anything to you!" I went to get up from the chair, but a pair of big arm raped around me and pulled me back down. My arms were then cuffed to the chair.

"It didn't. 'Till I realized that money is everything. You can do anything for the right amount of money." He continued as if nothing was different.

I was speechless. This wasn't the friend I grew to think of as my brother.

"Now, Mr. Grayson, I am prepared to make you a similar offer." Daniels said walking over to stand beside the chair I was frozen in.

"I can make you rich! Give you anything you want!" He had a smile much like the one on Adam's face.

"All you have to do is follow my instructions exactly as I give them."

"Never!" I said without missing a beet.

''To bad." Daniels continued. "You know to much for me to just let you go. So you have a three options." He bent down to look me in the eye. "You can change your mind and join us, or I can kill you."

Those word sent shivers down my back. "Well I'm not going to let ether of those happen." My tough guy act was starting to brake. I've seen how these people take care of the people that get in their way, and it's not pretty.

"Well then I guess that leaves option three." His voice dropped an octave lower.

"What's option three?" Did I really just ask that?!

"I'm glade you asked." He leaned a little closer to me. I would have backed away if it wasn't for the cuffs.

"I have ways of making people do what I want."

He looked over to Adam, and Adam gave a small nod. Adam pulled a small remote like thing from his pocket, and clicked a button. A screen appeared on the wall in front of me. He clicked another button and the screen came to life.

I felt my heart stop when I saw the video on the screen. No! How could this be happening! Please let this be a dream! But I knew it wasn't. It was all happening. Right their in front of me, on that screen was my wife.

The video was of Amber in our house making cookies.

Know I understood what option three was. I could do what they wanted, or practically seal my beautiful wife's death.

"So Mr. Grayson what is your decision?" Daniels had turned back to look at me.

I didn't really have a choice. "I'll do it."

* * *

**ok there you go! hope you liked it! **

**sorry for any typos or any OOCness. please review and let me know what you think!  
i will try to update as soon as i can! **

**love you all and thanks for the support! **


	17. closer to the truth

**A/N: hello... um... i'm sorry for the late update. i know i keep telling you that i will update on time but... yeah. sorry?  
****i hope you will all for give me!  
well here is this chapter!  
but first a few things!**

**1 in this chapter it mentions Artemis and Jade. i made it up! i know it's not true but i needed it to be for the sake of the story! so yeah.**

**2 the P.O.V. changes a lot in this chap so i hope it's not to confusing. **

**3 alright so in about a week or two i have tech week for a play that i am in. so i wont have a lot of time to update. i will try to write as much a i can now so you can have something. so yeah, just don't expect much from me in the upcoming weeks.**

**hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I sat in my new hotel room, frustration and anger flowed through me. Apparently while I was with Adam and Daniels someone moved all my belongings to a new hotel. A hotel where they had access to the security cameras, so they could keep an eye on me.

They also my phone had been bugged, so they could listen in on any phone conversations I had.

I could have disabled the bug and the cameras, but if I did that an alarm would go off and they would take Amber.

Why I ever got involved with the Tigers I have no idea!

And how could Adam betray me like this? He was my best friend!

~~FLASH BACK~~

I walked the halls of the dorm trying to find room A-26. This was all so new, and I was starting to regret my decision. I don't know how I'm going to survive this place. When I got the offer to come and train here I was so excited to get started, but now that I'm here my nerves were almost to much to handle.

I came to a stop at a wood door with sign that said A-26 on it. This was the place.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a normal looking room, a bed and a desk on both sides of the room, a window in between the two beds. There was also a closet on both sides of the room.

I walked over to the bed on the right side of the room, and set my bags down. It felt like my sumach was doing flips. I need some fresh air. I walked to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath.

"Hi." I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and turned to see a smiling face in the door way. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." said the man in the door way. He had sandy colored hair and green eyes, a smile on his face.

"I'm Adam." he said as he walked over to me and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Mark." I said shaking his hand with a smile.

"Hey Mark! Looks like were going to be room mates." he walked to the bed on the right side of the room and set his bags in front of it.

I studied him for a moment the way his eyes never looked at one place for to long and the slight twitch of his hand.

"Are you nerves?" I asked.

The question seemed to catch him off guard, then his smile seemed to relax. "is it that obvious?"

"It's ok I am to." I said sending him a knowing smile.

"How old are you Mark?" he asked me after a moment of silence.

"19" I responded.  
"I'm 21." he said. "you know what mark I think we are going to be good friends."

~~END FLASH BACK~~

I slammed my fist into the desk next to me. I had so much rage and nothing to take it out on.

I was pulled out of my raged thoughts when my phone rang.

* * *

Mount justice:

Robin entered his room and locked the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and slowly lied down. He winced at the pain in his ribs. Robin didn't like to show weakness, but now that he was alone he let his pain show. After a moment he picked up his phone and called Mark. Now that he had his brother back he found himself enjoying every time they got to talk.

Th phone rang for a moment then when strait to voice mail.

He waited for the tone then went to leave a message.

"Hey Mark it's me I was just wondering-" He was cut off by the computer generated voice.

"_This number hes been blocked, please wait and try again later."_

Dick pulled his phone away from his ear and gave it a strange look. He then tried again.

"_This number has been blocked, please wait and try again later."_

He sighed and put his phone down on the bed next to him. Why would Mark block his number? Did he not want to talk to him?

He sate in the silence of his room just letting himself think, when a small knock sound through the room. It was so quiet robin almost thought he imagined it.

"Who is it?"  
"Um... it's Artemis. Can I talk to you for a minute."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure just a moment." He carefully got up from his bed and made his way over to the door. He opened it and smiled at the archer. His smile faltered slightly when he noticed how she looked uncomfortable. "Everything ok Arty?"  
"Yeah... could we talk in privet?"

now Robin was worried. He stepped to the side and motioned for the blond girl to enter.

* * *

Mark P.O.V:

My eyes widened and I quickly snatched up my phone. It must be Amber! I have to make sure she's ok!

I looked at my phone and stopped when I realized it was Dick. My eyes grew wider, I immediately clicked the ignore button. I then erased his number from my phone and blocked it. I then made sure there was no trace of it at all.

They already had Amber in there sights, there was no way I was going to let them get Dick as well.

I had already screwed up so much, the least I could is keep my brother out of harms way.

* * *

Artemis' P.O.V. a half hour earlier:

"Artemis this is going to drive me crazy!" Zatanna said as she flopped back on her bed. The two of us were sitting in her room talking about what we heard from Robin. In all the excitement of the mission I had almost for got.

"I really want to ask him about it!"

I give a small laugh from my spot in her desk chair. "yeah like that's going to get us anywhere."

"well... your right." She sighed.

She didn't know everything about Robin and his brother that I did. I had thought it best to leave out the part about him being gone for six years. It just seemed to personal.

"I don't know how else to get the info!" She said.

"maybe we should just leave it be?" I offered. "I mean if Batman wants to keep Robin's I.D. a secret then we probably shouldn't pry."

She looked at me for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked in a joking voice. "You cant be Artemis, the girl who will stop at nothing to get the info that she wants."

I pose a moment to think. "Well I guess we could ask Wally."

"That's a great idea!" Zatanna sat up and smiled at me.

"But he probably wont talk." I added and I saw her smile fall.

"Wait!" her smile was back but more devious then before. "I think I have a spell we could use."

Artemis P.O.V. present time:

I really shouldn't do this! But something inside told me I should.

This is his personal life! I definitely should not go through with this.

But on the other hand. I don't want him to go through what I did.

Me and Zatanna had talked to wally and as expected he told us nothing.

I was going to leave it there, but then Zee said some spell and he spilled. She made sure to use a spell that would get the info she wanted without giving away Robin's I.D.

thanks to that little spell I now know that Robin's brother was about 21 or so and had disappeared when Robin was seven. Rob's family when through I lot of "bad stuff" as Wally put it, and not once did his brother sow up. And just the other day his brother comes and wants to fix things.

This reminded me of what happened with Jade. Shes leaves and then one day just shows up. She wanted to try and fix things with me and mom, I was so blind by the fact that I had my sister back that I didn't really think about it. The next thing I knew she abandoned me again.

And now I'm standing in front of Robin's room debating with myself whether or not to talk to him about this.

I would usually just let people take care of there personal stuff on their own, but this just hit to close to home.

That's it. I'm going to do this, even if he ends up hating me, I should tell him.

I take a deep breath and knock softly on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Great no backing down now.

* * *

In some sketchy dark room in down town Gotham:

"Who called Grayson's phone?" A low voice echoed through the dark room. The source of the voice was the figure at the window.

Another figure came to join the first at the window. "I'm not sure."

"I want a name by tomorrow." The first figure ordered.

"Yes Sir." Answered the second person.

"Oh and Daniels." The first said. "Don't mess this one up. I'm growing tired of giving second chances.

* * *

**well there you go!  
****sorry for any typos!  
****please leave a review and let my know what you think. if you have any ideas please let me know. ^.^ you are all great and i will try to update as soon as i can! **


	18. it's happening again

**A/N: hi all! i finished the play i was in! YAY! sorry for not giving you guys anything for so long. with tech week i barely had a moment to think about writing. =/  
but here you go! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything that is not mine.**

* * *

Artemis P.O.V.:

I walk into Robin's clean room, and wait for him to close the door. He walks over and sites on his bed then gestates for me to sit in the chair by his desk. I take my seat and then look at him.

"So, Arty, what can I do for you?" He asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you." I answer.

"Well I got that much." I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked again.

Here we go. I think to myself before speaking up. "Well..." I sigh. "Me and Zatanna know about your brother." I blurt out, not being able to think of anything else to say.

To be honest I was kind of scared of what his reaction might be, but he just sate there staring at me for a moment.

"I know." He finally said.

Now I was confused. "Wait you knew?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said crossing his arms. "But I don't know how you know." I could hear a bit of anger in his voice. "So how much do you know, and why do you feel like you need to talk to me about this?"

I look down not being able to look him in the eye, or glasses, or whatever. "Well I know he's 21, and his name is Mark."

he raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He asked.

"Well not really. I also know that he- um- kind of abandoned you and your family when you were 7." I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"And why do you think you should talk to me about this?" Now he was looking down as well.

"It's just..." I stop for a moment trying to find the words for what I wanted to say. "Look I don't know your brother, and I don't want you to think that I'm jumping to conclusions, but I don't think you should get to attached."

When he didn't say anything I continued.

"About two years ago my sister Jade came back home after being gone for years. She wanted to have a place in me and my mom's life. I was so blinded by the fact that I had her back that it just hurt more when she left again."

I look up at him to see he is still looking at the ground.

"What makes you think that he's going to abandon me again?" I can hear a slight quiver in his voice.

This is getting of hard.

"They never stay." I say after a moment. "If they left once their going to leave again."

"He's not going to leave me again!" his voice holds certainty but I can tell he doesn't believe it fully.

"Maybe not, but you can never be sure. When jade left again it started with her not answering my texts, then she wouldn't pick up her phone, then she just disappeared."

I jumped when Robin suddenly shot up to his feet. "What makes you think that you can just come in here and say this?!" He raises his voice to a yell.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Just nothing! You don't know my family, you don't know my brother! You can't jump to conclusions!" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Did you ever think that maybe Jade left because she is a criminal? Mark is not an assassin he's not the bad guy. And he is not going to leave me!"

I look wide eyed at him as he shakes with rage.

"Robin-"

"No just get out!" He shouts and points to the door. "Now."

I slowly get up from the chair and walk out of his room.

I flinch when the door slams so hard I thought it might fall off it's hinges.

"Well I see you got what you deserve." I look up to see wally standing in front of me. He looked at me with disappointment. "I'm just sad Zatanna wasn't here to get some of that." And with that he walked past me and over to Robin's door. He began to knock on it, trying to get his friend to open up, but the door stayed firmly closed.

Man I really screwed that up.

In robin's room:

Robin shrinks down to the floor once he slams the door on Artemis. Hot tears rolling down his face. Could Artemis be right? Is Mark going to leave me again? Is that why he blocked my number?

someone is knocking on the door, but Robin ignores it.

He's losing he brother and he can't stop it. Robin curls into himself. How could this be happening again?

* * *

**well there you go. sorry about it being so short. i'm having a bit of writers block. =( but i thought you guys should at least get this. hope you liked it. let me know what you think =)**

**thanks for reading!**


	19. can't run now

**A/N: hey guys! i didn't think i would get this chapter out as fast as i did! =) alright so here you go! sorry if this chapter is a little hard to follow. =/ it jumps around a lot. so i hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: if it's someone else's its not mine!**

* * *

Unknown location:

There is a slight pounding in my head when I wake up. Wait - I don't remember going to bed! The memory comes back slowly as the fog clears from my head. I was sitting in my room when there was a knock at the door. I answered it and… nothing after that. What had happened? I look around to see that I'm in a dim room. In front of me there is a metal table that matches the metal chair l am sitting in. Then I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hello Mark." said the voice that I knew to be Adam's. I could feel my blood boiling with anger.

"You know, if you need to talk to me, you can do it without knocking me out." I scowl at him as he walks around the perimeter of the room.

"I'm not so sure of that, old friend." he said, stopping in front of me. The hate in my eyes deepens. "I'm not so sure if we can trust you with this location just yet." The smile that never left his face scared me slightly. What had happened to him?

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, the hatred leaking into my voice.

"We have your first mission."

By the tone of his voice I can tell I won't like this 'mission'. "What is it?"

He took a folder out of his jacket and tossed it on the table. I looked between his his what? and the folder before pulling it towards me and opening it.

My heart stopped when I saw a picture on the first page.

It was a picture of Dick.

* * *

Wayne manor:

Dick sat on his bed glaring daggers at his phone, which was sitting in front of him. He had tried to contact Mark at least 27 times after his little talk with Artemis. He couldn't believe that Mark would block his number! and after he promised that he would never leave Dick again. It hurt. Maybe Artemis was right. Mark won't stay.

But Dick couldn't just leave it there. He had to know why Mark would want to leave him again! So seeing as how he is the boy wonder, he did what he does best - hack his brother;s phone! '

* * *

unknown location:

"W-what is this?" I ask, unable to hide the fear in my voice.

"This is your mission." Adam told me. "We- the Tigers- are running a little low on funds."

I can already tell where this is going.

"And this boy here should bring in a good sum of money." Adam leans on the table, getting closer to me. "What's the matter, Marky? Do you know this little rich brat?"

Why was he doing this to me?

"Oh, that's right, the brat is your brother." he said with mock realization. "Looks like you two will get your little reunion."

Why was he doing this? Adam knows about Dick and what happened to our family. How could he use him against me?

"You can't be serious?" I say, looking up at him hoping that this was all just a joke.

"If you don't get the kid," his face turned from the smile to a dead serious expression. "He and your wife are dead."

My eyes widen. "You can't do this to me Adam!"

"Time to go, Mark. You have till tomorrow to get him to us. Call when you have him."

"No! You can't make me do this!"

"Think about it, Mark. Do you really have a choice?" He then looked to the guard who had been standing in the back of the room the whole time. He gave a small nod, I then felt strong arms around me and a cloth being pressed to my face. I struggled to get out of the hold, but it was no use. A few moments later I was out.

* * *

In the Batcave:

Richard growled with frustration. It should not be this hard to hack into Mark's phone! Yeah, it was hard to hack into a mobile phone when you didn't have it in your possession, but he could do it- well, most of the time. Ether Dick was losing his touch, or Mark really didn't want someone to get into his phone.

Dick was alone in the batcave since Batman was out on a mission for the J.L.A. so he didn't have to worry about Bruce finding out that he was using the batcomputer for his personal reasons.

He smiled when there was a bing sound from the supercomputer, and the screen turned green telling him that he made it into his phone. Dick's smile fades a little when he sees that he can only control the blocked calls from where he was, but that's ok, it's all he needed. He quickly went through the settings and set it so he could call Mark.

Dick quickly picked up my phone and dialled Mark's number. it rang once then twice then went right to voice mail.

"Mark, it's Dick. you had better call me back!" Dick hangs up after leaving the message. To say that he was upset would be an understatement. He huffed as he spun around in the big chair in front of the computer.

Maybe going out on patrol would help him clear his head.

* * *

Unknown location:

Adam walked into the dark office, a smirk on his face. He had just finished with Mark when he got called to the headman's office. He was slightly nervous, but wouldn't let it show.

"You wanted to see me?" Adam asked, walking up to the big desk.

"Yes." Said the low voice from behind the desk. "Did you give Grayson the assignment?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Were there any problems?"

"He did protest greatly but he will do it." Adam assured his boss.

"Good." The deep voice said. "Do you have the location?"

" were right. the brat did try and call again. He is smart. He managed to hack the phone, but he didn't get any farther than we wanted him to."

You could just see a smile spread over the man's face with the little light that came in through the door, even though the rest of him was in the darkness.

"He can't run now."

* * *

**so there you go! hope you liked it! since school and stuff is ending i will have more time to update! YAY!  
i would like to send a shout out to my friend NerdfighterGirl. she helped me with this chapter and proof reading and stuff. sorry for any typos that we might have missed! 80 **

**ok so i'm going to go now! thank you to everyone who reviewed! and please review again! **


	20. on top of Wayne enterprise

**A/N: hey! yes yes i know that i was supposed to get this out sooner. sorry. but here you go!  
****ok one thing before we get to the story! i will not be able to update for the next week or two! i know i know, and i'm sorry! it's just i will be out of town for the next week, and when i get home i will be helping with a program at my church for the next week. i will try to update when i get back from my trip, but no promises.  
****no without further delay here you go chapter 20! **

* * *

I stand in the bathroom, looking at the mirror with disgust. I already hate myself for what I am about to do. I stare into my own eyes for a moment more before putting the black mask over my face.

When I had awoken back in my hotel room, I found the black mask on my bed along with my black combat boots and gloves, and black cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt.

Sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed, there was a black duffle bag. Inside was a belt that held a taser, a gun, and some rope. There was also a small bag with a cloth covered in chloroform. Lastly, there is a device a little smaller than my phone, and on it was a grid map of gotham, with a little red dot that moved through the city. And I know that that red dot is my target.

Now I stand in front of the mirror, wearing the dark outfit.

They could have given this mission to anyone, but they gave it to me, because they want to break me.

I have to choose between my little brother, who I finally got back, and my wife, who I love with all of my heart.

And I choose amber. At least this way, I can be with Dick and make sure that he isn't harmed too much. I look at the clock - it's 9 o'clock. I only have thee hours to get Dick.

I pull out the tracking device, and raise an eyebrow. Why is he in downtown Gotham at this time? It's not safe. Then I remind myself that he wouldn't be safe at home either, thanks to me.

* * *

downtown Gotham City:

Robin jumps and flips through the night. The cold air whipping through his hair makes him feel free. He runs to the end of another roof and jumps off over the street. He quickly pulls out his grappling hook and shoots it to the building across the street. The hook catches on the edge of the building and pulls him up. When he is safely on top of the tall skyscraper, he looks back to the one he had just jumped off of and smiles. He loves the feeling of being high up.

He sits down on the edge of the roof of the tall building, Wayne Enterprises, and takes out his phone. He lets his smile fall when he sees that Mark has not called him back.

He sighs and puts the phone back in his belt. He decides that he will just stay up here for a while and breathe.

* * *

with Mark:

Mark follows the tracker, making sure to stay in the shadows. He stops in an alley behind Wayne Enterprises. According to the grid map on the device, Dick was on top of the building. He thinks it to be a little strange that Dick would be up there this late, but seeing as how Bruce does own the building, he doesn't think much of it.

He backs away from the building before taking a running start and jumping up to grab a windowsill. Inwardly he smiles. 'The acrobatics should really come in handy.' he thinks to himself and begins climbing to an open window on the fourth floor.

When he gets inside, he skillfully avoids the late night workers, and makes his way to the roof.

When he gets up to the roof he opens the door without making a sound and slips out into the cold night air. He quickly ducks into the shadows and looks around for his younger brother. He sees a figure sitting on the edge of the building, but it's not Dick. Mark's eyes widen when he realizes who it is. It's Robin, the boy wonder.

'Why is he here?! He can't see me! He must be pretty upset because of what I did to him and that magic girl.' Mark quickly looked back down at the tracker in his hand.' Where was Dick? It says he is right behind me?' Mark whirled around, his eyes wide. Standing there right behind him was Robin.

"Why are you spying on me?" he asks in a dark voice.

Startled by the boys sudden appearance, Mark dropped the tracker.

As soon as mark recovered from his shock, he took a fighting stance, and Robin did the same.

"I'll ask again. Why are you spying on me? and what were you doing in that underground room?"

Mark doesn't answer, partly because he doesn't know what to say. Mark can see his anger in the way he holds his stance. "Fine, don't talk." he said after a moment of silence. Robin then jumps at Mark throwing kicks and punches. Mark does his best to block, but a well placed kick sends him stumbling back.

Mark regains his balance just on time to block a punch to his head.

Robin goes to throw another punch, but Mark catches his hand.

He pulls hard on Robin's arm, making him stumble forward, then Mark drove his other fist into Robin's side.

The whites of Robin's mask widen and he stumbles back, his arms wrapping around his ribs. Normally it would not have hurt him so much, but since he already had a few broken ribs it hurt pretty bad.

Mark took this chance and kicked out his leg, successfully sweeping Robin's legs out from under him.

When Robin hit the ground, the force pushed the air out from his lungs, and the impact jarred his ribs, sending waves of pain through his chest.

Mark then moved to punch the boy while he was down, but Robin caught his fist. Mark continued to push down, but Robin managed to kick the back of his knee, making it give out. Mark fell to his knees, but was back on his feet in a moment. He did not, however, expect to be tackled by Robin. The impact of the smaller boy pushed Mark down to his back with Robin on top of him. The two of them wrestled for a moment, Mark trying to throw Robin off of him, and Robin trying to pull off Mark's mask so he could see who was behind it.

Robin finally got a good grip on the mask, he pulled on it and it slipped off, but before he could see the face of the man behind it the man's hand shot out and grabbed his face. The man pushed his head back to a very uncomfortable position before using his hold to push Robin off of him.

Robin winced when he heard a small snapping sound come from his neck. He hit the ground, then opened his eyes. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked up at the man who was now on his feet. Robin felt his heart stop. Standing over him was his brother.

"Dick?" He heard his name fall from his brother's lips, and that's when Dick saw his mask in Mark's hand.

* * *

**there you go! I KNOW RIGHT! i'm really happy with this chapter. ^.^**

**sorry for any typos! i try really hard!  
**

**ok i just want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed and/or is following this story and/or favorited this story!  
this story now has around 60 followers and about 50 favorites! i never dreamed i would get this many people who love this story! ****also this i have gotten around 80 reviews! I MEAN HOW GREAT IS THAT! **

**now i'm not telling you this so i can brag (ok well maybe a little) but i tell you this because i want to make a deal with you! if i can make it to 100 reviews bye the next update i will write 10 one shots about anything you all want! SO REVIEW! and have a nice week! \\(^.^)/ 3**


	21. the choice

**A/N: O MY WORD! we did it! we got to 100 reviews! and you know what that mean! you all get 10 one shots!  
i will tell you all how the whole one shot thing will work in the ending A/N, but for now let get to the story!  
sorry it is a little shorter then most if my chapters but i am tired and this is all i had. =P **

* * *

"Dick?"

And everything stops, like the whole world is put on pause. All I can do is look into my brother's eyes. After a moment I look down at the black mask in my hand, and I lose it.

"What the hell? What kind of joke is this?" I yell at him, not caring that he knows who I am.

He just stands there, looking at me with his jaw hanging open.

I move so that I'm sitting on my knees.

"Y- you're Robin?" He breathes out.

I ignore his words as I try and stand.

"What the hell kind of joke is this?!" I yell even louder. I just make it back to my feet, when another wave of pain hits me. I fall back to my knees, the black mask still clutched in my hand.

Mark is by my side in a moment, with a worried expression on his face.

"Get away from me!" I all but scream, and he jumps back with his hands raised.

"Why would you do this to me?" I ask, and a tear slides down my cheek.

"I-" He stammers. "I didn't know it was you." He finally said.

"Oh you didn't?" I look up at him, my anger boiling over. "Do you really think I wouldn't know that someone was tracking me?" I shout.

"You knew?" He says, his face now one of disbelief.

"Of course I did! But the signal was blocked, so I didn't know it was you." More tears come. "Why would you want to do this?"

* * *

Mark's P.O.V.:

Oh my God. My little brother is Robin and I had beaten him. Beaten him down so hard he can't stand. Why? Why would I do this?

To save my wife, that's why. But how could I tell him that I chose someone else over him?

There was no way I could say that to him. When tears started to fall from his big blue eyes, my heart broke. And the realization hit me. I was going to hand my baby brother to the tigers. I was just going to give him to them. When he shouts at me to get away from him, I hate myself even more. The look of utter betrayal on his face when he saw that it was me just made it worse.

That's it.

I can't do this. There has to be a way out of this. But before I can even begin to think of a plan, my communicator goes off, and I hear Adam's voice come over it.

* * *

In California:

"No, Alice I can't make it tomorrow." A red haired women spoke into her phone, as she flipped through channels on the TV.

"How come, Amber?" Came the voice, Alice, from the phone.

"I already have plans." Amber told her friend. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's all fine." Alice assured her. There was a loud crash from Alice's side of the line. "Sorry Amber. I have to go check on the kids."

"Alright. Talk to you later." Amber said before hanging up.

She lets out a sigh, and continues to flip through channels.

She stops when she hears a sound from the back room. Amber sets down the remote and walks down the hall. She sucks in a breath when the sound gets louder. Amber walks up to the bedroom door, and slowly opens it.

Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat when a gun is pressed between her eyes. She looks at the man holding the gun with fear covering her eyes.

"Adam?" She squeaks out.

* * *

Gotham City:

When Adam's voice came over the communicator, I couldn't think about anything else. I tuned out Dick and listened. I was about to tell Adam that I almost had Dick, when a he spoke again.  
"Don't talk Mark. I have Amber and if you say one word she gets it."  
my heart stops

"M-Mark?" Came the voice of Amber. I can tell that she is crying, and I try not to think of all the things that could be happening to her.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I heard Dick say, but I don't answer him.

"Mark please don't do whatever they are trying to get you to do. Please, baby, listen to me - I'll be okay." She says, trying to hold in her sobbs.

Before I can say anything to her, Adam comes back onto the line.

"I have her now. If you ever want to see her alive again you will get that kid to us within the hour!" And with that the line went dead. All I can hear is static.

"Damn it, Mark! You don't even care do you?!" Dick's angered voice pulls me back into the present. He is on his feet now and standing right in front of me. His right arm wrapped around his ribs, and I can see a bruise forming on his neck. My mask is still clutched in his left hand.

"I'm so sorry bud." I say. I can tell that he is about to yell at me for calling him that, but before he can get a single word out I grab the chloroform covered cloth from my belt, and press it to his face. He tries to jump away, but I grab him and pull him to my chest. A moment later his struggling stops and he falls limp in my arms.

I press my finger to my communicator, tears falling from my eyes.

"I have him."

* * *

**so... what do you think?!  
****i really hope you all liked this!  
****ok now for the one shots! here is how this will work. you can request one shots by pm or in a review. i will not write any one shots that could be m rated. that's not how i play. if you guys give me more then ten one shot ideas i will put a poll up on my profile.**  
**so please review, and give me some ideas! and thank you to every one who reviewed! i love you all so much! **


	22. who was chosen?

**A/N: hehe...hi? yes i know it's been like forever, and i am really sorry! my computer is like crazy old and crashed so many times. and family stuff is not to smooth right now. sorry to tell you this but these stories are not the first thing on my to-do list, but i'm trying. any way here you go.  
my friend who helps me edit my stories couldn't because her wi-fi is down, so sorry for any mistakes.  
any way hope you like it! =0)**

* * *

A man crouched down by a safe working as fast as he can, using the flashlight to see the keypad. He glanced towards the door before typing in the pass key. He let out a sigh of relief when the light turned green and the safe opened. He smiled and began stuffing the money in a sack. This was almost to easy.

"Where is he? He's been gone all night!" Bruce yelled as he typed on the computer in the batcave.  
"I am sure he is alright master Bruce." Alfred said as he handed Bruce, yet another, cup of coffee.  
"It's three o'clock in the morning! Why would Dick be out this late?" Bruce's eyes widen. The computer had been scanning something, and Bruce did not like the results. "Alfred the tracker on his belt isn't working!"

"What?" the old butler asked, now starting to get worried.  
"I can't find the signal!"  
"Can you find out where he was when the signal went out?"

Bruce typed some commands into the computer before answering. "His last known location is… the top of Wayne Enterprise."

"What was he doing up there?" Alfred spoke up.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out."

Bruce got up and walked to the changing room.

"I leave on one mission and Dick gets himself in trouble." He mumbled and began to change.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V.

"Wakey, wakey." An annoying voice called out through the darkness. I let out a groan before trying to open my eyes. There was a slight pounding in my head and I try to remember what happened. The memories start to come back and I remember what happened on the top of Wayne Enterprises. My eyes fly open as soon as the fog in my head clears. When I open my eyes there is a face less then three inches away from mine. I try to jump back but find that I can't because I am tied to a chair! Great!

"There you are!" The person in front of me said with joy. He was a man dressed all in black, with green eyes and sandy blond hair. He looked like a normal guy except for the psychotic grin on his face. It reminded me slightly of the jockers, only not as bad.

I lean back in the chair trying to put as much disdain between me and the man as possible.

"Where am I?" I ask not letting the fear be heard in my voice.

"Well if I told you that where would all the fun be, Dickie?" He laughed.

My eyes widen and I glance down to see that I was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Panic starts to rise in me. I thought I was taken as Robin! Did this guy know who I was? Who is he? Where are we?

The questions just went on and on, but I kept calm on the outside.

* * *

A woman in a dark room looks around, tears streaming down my face. She pulls desperately on the ropes around her wrists trying to loosen them enough to get out of.

"Now, now." Came a voice from the shadows. "We can't have you escaping."

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!" She sobbes, not being able to hold it in any more.

"Well amber, you are here because Mark chose his brother over you." The voice said, and she stops struggling as sobs rack her body.

"Then why do you need me?" She cries out.

"Because, Amber, we need leverage. Now T have other things to attend to."

Amber's eyes widen. "What no! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me." Her cries echo through the empty room.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V.

"How did I get here?" I asked again.

The man straightened up so he was no longer in my face, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Now that is a question I can answer!" He said as he walked around me. "Your brother brought you in." He stated materafactly, and I felt a spark of anger in me. Why would he do this to me?!

"Why would he do that?" I question, hoping to get a bit more light on the subject, since Mark decided to keep me in the dark.

"Because he was ordered to of course!" The man said stopping behind me, which makes me very uncomfortable!

"You see our organization needs some more funds to keep our plains up and running, and what is a better way to get money then having it given to us by the richest man in Gotham?"

Ransom money?! That's what this is about?!

"No!" I say. "Mark wouldn't do this to me." It is directed more towards myself then the man.

"Oh you are wrong my little friend." The man said and I can feel his hands on my shoulders.

"He was given a choice." The man leans in so his mouth is by my ear.

"And he chose his wife over you."

* * *

Batman swung through the night with his grappling gun. He jumped from building to building until he came to a stop on top of Wayne Enterprises. He looked around. The roof looked normal, but something caught his eye. Batman walked to the middle of the roof and bent down, there was a small white cloth. He picked it up to examine it. He pulled a small device out of his belt and scanned the clothe. Sure enough there were traces of chloroform on the cloth.

He tucked the white piece of cloth into his belt along with his scanner, then put his finger to his ear.

"Alfred, we have a problem."

* * *

**well there you go! i will try my best to get another chapter up soon!  
now** **there is something that we need to talk about! i promised you guys 10 one shots, but i haven't gotten any requests! some of you seemed jazzed about it but you haven't given me anything! so if you have any requests then please let me know! **  
**when this story is complete the offer is over! so yeah, thank you! **  
**thanks to all who reviewed! it means a lot! please review!**


	23. gone

**A/N: hehehe... hi? yes i know it has been for ever, but i have had such bad writers block! luckily for ,for you and me, i finally got an idea! once i had an idea the chapter practicably wrote itself! so here you go! thank you guys so much for sticking with me! **

**disclaimer: if someone else owns it it's not mine! **

* * *

**chapter 23 **

Mark's P.O.V.

I get out of my car and run up to the front door. I need to make sure Amber is alright! When I make it to the door I inhale sharply. The door is open. I burst inside.

"Amber!" I yell as I run through the house. Everything looks normal until I get to the bedroom, where the door is open and the room looks fine - except for the broken window.

"Amber!" I shout again, but there is no answer.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Grayson." Adam's voice fills the room. I spin around, looking for the source of the horrible voice, but there isn't a person in sight.

"I thought you would like to know what has happened to your beautiful wife."

The way Adam says the word 'beautiful' makes me even angrier.

"If you touched my wife I will kill you!" I scream.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't done anything to her… yet."

The joy in his voice makes me feel like I am going to be sick. I open the closet door, almost ripping it off its hinges.

"Where are you?!"

"Now that, Marky, is for me to know and you to rack your brain over." The psychotic laugh that follows his words echoes through the room.

"Where is my wife?!" I ask the voice that seems to be coming from everywhere now.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you!"

By now I am pulling drawers out of the dressers trying to find the speaker that is projecting Adam's voice.

"Well, you may know by now that you have a very talented little brother. You know he is very good at what he does, crime fighting and all." When I hear this I freeze. They know that Dick is Robin?

"And in order to get Batman to do what we want we need his little bird."

No no no!

"And in order to get the little bat brat to fork over the info we want, we need leverage."

"No!" I shout in the direction that I think the voice is coming from.

"Oh yes! So I am sorry to inform you that you won't be seeing either of them again!"

This can't be happening!

"Oh no wait… I'm not sorry!"

"When I get through with you you will wish you were never born!" I yell, rage completely taking me over.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation. I will try to stay in touch! Talk to you later, Marky!"

And just like that he was gone.

"No!"

What am i going to do?

* * *

Mount Justice:

"Ah! take that, Kal!" Wally's voice rang through the cave. The two boys were playing a video game and Wally was beating Kaldur badly.

"Yeah, yeah, you show off." Artemis said from her spot on the floor where she was reading a book.

"Oh, so you think you can do better?" Wally challenged.

"You think I can't?" Artemis asked sharply, closing her book and standing up. That's when Kaldur knew it was getting serious. He set down the game controller and retreated to a safe distance. By now he'd given up on trying to make the two get along together and knew to just let them fight it out.

"Well, you were the one who said it, not me." Wally had a cheeky smile on and Artemis was determined to wipe it off his face.

"Oh give me that remote! You are going down!"Artemis sat down on the couch next to wally and picked up the game controller.

"Alright, but I'm warning you." Wally told her as he started the game.

"Five bucks says Artemis crushes him." Zatanna said to Conner from their spot at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah right. Have you seen Wally? Artemis doesn't stand a chance!" Conner said.

Soon the loud sound of gunshots and shouting came from the TV as the game began to get intense. Then the trash talk started. To be honest, the rest of the team found it very entertaining.

"I believe Wally will win." Kaldur said, leaning on the counter. "He is very good."

"Artemis has this!" M'ggan assured them. "That girl can do it all!"

Then the sound of Wally's phone going off was heard.

Wally stole a glance at the phone. It was Bruce - wait, why would Bruce be calling? The only time Wally could ever remember Bruce calling him was when something bad happened.

"I can't answer my phone!" he exclaimed.

"Is it important?" M'ggan asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you stop playing and pick it up?" Kaldur asked.

"Because it would be like admitting defeat!" Wally said.

"Ha! You might as well stop now!" Artemis taunted. "Cause I'm going to beat you either way!"

"Not gonna happen!" Wally set the controller in his lap, still pressing buttons with his left hand. and picked the phone up off the couch with his right. He quickly pushed the answer button and put the phone to his ear and held it in place with his shoulder. As soon as his hand was free he picked up the game controller again and continued to play.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Wally!" Bruce's voice came over the line. That was the second clue that something was wrong. It was Bruce, not Batman. "It took you forever to pick up!"

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of something!" he said exasperatedly. "Ha take that!" he shouted at Artemis.

"Look, Wally, this is important!"

Wally sighed. "Okay! What's going on?"

"Have you seen or heard from Dick?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Um, no... not since he left the cave last night. Why?"

"Has anyone else talked to him?" Bruce asked, and Wally could hear worry in his voice, which told him that something was definitely wrong.

"Let me check." Wally told him, he then shouted to the group. "Hey has anyone heard from Rob?"

Everyone answered with nos.

"Why do you ask?" Zatanna asked.

"Nope, no one has heard from him." Wally told Bruce, not answering Zatanna's question. "Why do you want to know? Isn't he with you?" Wally asked, as he shot at Artemis in the game.

"No he isn't!" Bruce told him. "He's missing."

"What?!" Wally shouted. In this moment artemis shot his character in the chest ending the game, and sealing her victory.

"Yes!" Artemis and everyone who was betting on her yelled.

"Man!" Conner said, as he started pulling money out of his pocket.

"I do now have the money on me but I will get it to you." Kaldur assured them.

"It's fine Kal." Zatanna told him.

"Ha! I beat you!" Artemis gloated. "Who's the boss now?"

With all the racket Wally couldn't hear Bruce.

"Shut up!" Wally yelled as he stood up from the couch. And the room went quiet. Artemis was about to yell back at him, but he turned his attention to Bruce.

"What do you mean he is missing?!"

When Artemis heard what Wally said she stopped, right before she screamed at him. 'Robin is missing?'

Who ever was on the other end of the call said something.

"Well he can't just be gone!" Wally shouted into the phone. "You couldn't find any clues?" He asked.

After a long moment wally sighed. "Ok. Yeah if we hear anything we'll let you know."

Wally hung up and turned to face the whole team.

"That was Batman." He started. "Robin's gone."

* * *

Wayne Manor:

Bruce was sitting in the dining room attempting to eat breakfast. He didn't have much of an apatite, but Alfred pulled him out of the Batcave and practically forced him to eat.

Bruce had been out all night as Batman trying to find a lead on Robin. When he got back to the cave he spent all morning in the cave trying to locate the tracker on Robin's belt, but nothing he did worked. So in an act of desperation he called Wally.

The conversation did not go well. No one at the cave had heard from Robin since he left the night before. So Bruce was back to square one.

He was beginning to lose hope when the doorbell rang.

Alfred was out at the store buying groceries. Bruce knew that he just wanted something to keep his mind off of Dick.

Bruce got up and went to answer the door.

When he opened it he was met with someone he was not expecting to see.

"Mark?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "The way Dick was talking it sounded like you skipped town."

Mark to a deep breath. "Mr. Wayne, I messed up. I really need your help."

* * *

**well there you go! i really hope you all liked it!**  
**thank you to everyone who reviewed! i love you all! **  
**please review and let me know if there is anything you want to see ing upcoming chapters. i am also still waiting to get some one shot ideas! so please review! **

**i will try to update as soon as i can! **


	24. finding help

**A/N: hey guys! i am sorry this is up late i actually finished it on time and everything! but when i went to update fanfiction wouldn't let me log on! so yeah. but the problem is all fixed now! i really hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

**disclaimer: i don't own. **

* * *

"Look, Mark, I have some very important business to attend to. I don't think I have the time at the moment to-" Mark cut him off.

"Trust me, you will want to make time for this."

Bruce took a deep breath. He had much more important things to do, like finding Dick! "look i really don't have-"

"I know you're Batman, and Dick is Robin." Mark said quickly.

Bruce stopped. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Come in."

"Thank you." Mark said as he followed Bruce into the house.

* * *

With Dick:

He couldn't believe what had happened. Mark was really only here to get money off of him. He hadn't believed it at first, but the man had shown him a video of Mark. The video was an exchange between Mark and some guy named Daniels. Mark was buying drugs from them. The next video he was shown was of Mark telling them that he would get Dick for them.

To say that he was crushed was an understatement. Everything he thought was real was all just an act.

At some point during the videos the man had left the room. Dick was engulfed in his mind and he couldn't take his eyes off the screen, so he hadn't noticed when the man left.

Dick didn't know how long it had been since the man had left him alone in the empty room with nothing but the screen that had been playing the videos on repeat. After about the fifteenth time of watching Mark betray him, the screen went dead.

It could have been hours or minutes since he was left alone, but Dick didn't care about how long he had been here. The silence, though haunting, had given him time to think. He didn't feel betrayed anymore. He felt angry. That was the only emotion he was aware of now - the burning anger that coursed through his body.

He wanted to get Mark for what he did.

The door to the room opened and the man walked in. Dick sent him a glare and his eyes followed his every movement. All of his anger was focused in his eyes and came out in that glare.

"Look, kid, I know you are having a rough day, but there is no reason for the death glare." the man said as he walked around to stand in front of Dick.

Dick really wanted to yell at him and tell him that he doesn't know, but he couldn't find his voice, so instead he just stayed quiet.

The man looked at him with a blank stare. In that moment the man looked like a normal person instead of the psychopath that he was earlier.

"Well, if you aren't going to start up a conversation, then I will," the man said. "I'm sure you have some questions." he started. Dick kept the vicious glare on the man. "To start off, my name is Adam." The psychotic look was back in Adam's eye. "And the reason why we have you is-"

"because you want ransom money, I know." Dick finished.

Adam smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile of pity. Dick resists the urge to raise an eyebrow. "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this…" he paused. "but that was a lie." Adam began to pace back and forth, but his eyes never left Richard.

At this Dick does raise an eyebrow. What else could these people want?

"I was instructed to lie to you, to keep everything on the down low until your brother was out of the way." he stopped pacing and faced me full on. "Oh don't worry!" he told him. "He is fine! We left him alive. We just needed him far enough away so that he couldn't get to you if he wanted to.

Richard spoke. "Why would I care if he was alive or not?" The venom in his voice was strong. He wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but he felt like he did and right now that was all he needed.

"Oh, you can't mean that." Adam said with mock shock. "It looks like I got you all wrong!" Adam leaned up against the wall in front of me next to the screen. "I thought you were all about giving people a second chance! At least that is why you don't kill criminals. isn't it?"

Richard's eyes widen. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?' he wondered. "What?"

"See, I knew you had some questions!" Adam said with a big smile. "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

Mark's POV:

"What do you know?" Bruce asked. "More importantly, how do you know?" He asks as soon as the door closes behind me.

"Look there is no time for that now. We need to-"

Bruce cut in. "So you come to my house and tell me you know my deepest secret and then tell me you don't have time to tell me how you know."

"If you want to know where Richard is then you had better shut up and listen to me!" I yelled, and he went silent. When he didn't say anything more I continued.

"Okay look, I messed up."

"You said that before. what exactly did you mess up?"

I swallow hard. "I didn't have a choice." My voice was shaking slightly. "It was either him or my wife - I had to choose."

His face fell. "Mark, what did you do?"

I sighed. "They have him, and I don't think they plan on giving him back."

Mount Justice:

"What do you mean he's gone?" Conner was the first to speak.

"I don't know!" Wally said.

"What do you mean you don't know!? You were the one on the phone!" Artemis shouted.

"I don't know!" Wally shouted again. "All I know is that Batman called me, which in itself means that something is really wrong, and asks about Rob! next thing I know he is telling me that he is gone, and then he just hangs up!"

"I hope he's okay!" M'ggan said.

"How was he taken?!" Zatanna asked, alarm in her voice.

"I don't know!" Wally shouted again.

"Tell us something we didn't already know!" Artemis yelled.

"Stop!" everyone stopped and looked at Kaldur.

"If Robin is missing, we should help find him. We are his team."

The team exchanged looks.

"Where do we start?" Conner asked.

* * *

**well there you go! =) i am sorry for any typos! **  
**please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! if you have any requests for what you want to see in the chapters to come please let me know! also i am still excepting one shot requests! remember you guys get what was it? something like 10 one shots! so please give me some requests! **

**i will try to update as soon as possible. please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry this is so late! I finished this chapter a while ago but I forgot to put it up! =0 But here it is. Better late then never right? *sheepish grin*  
****Well I am going to get out of here and let y'all read! =)Ii feel like there was something I was going to tell you but I can't remember. =P**

**Disclaimer****: This is like the 25th chapter do you really need me to say it again? Fine! I don't own YJ. **

* * *

Daniels stood in front of a desk in that dark room. 'I have been ending up in here way too much recently,' he thought to himself.

"You called for me?" he asked the shadowy figure behind the desk.

"Yes." the voice said shortly. "Some money was stolen from me."

Upon hearing that, Daniels began to feel uncomfortable.

"And Mark's fingerprints are all over my safe." The voice was angry.

Daniels relaxed.

"I didn't think that Mark would be a problem, but now I see I was wrong. I want you to track him down and eliminate him. You have 48 hours to get the money back to me."

"Yes sir." Daniels said, but before he could leave, the man spoke again.

"Oh, and daniels? If you fail I will find someone who won't."

Daniels gave a short nod and left the room.

Eliminating Mark will be easy. Disappearing with the money before the man behind the desk finds out? That is the hard part.

* * *

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Dick lied, trying to keep his cover even though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Now, we both know that you do." Adam said. "You will give us what we want or there will be consequences."

"I will not give you anything!" Dick said.

"Well then let's just test that theory shall we?"

Before Dick could say anything, Adam pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into Dick's arm.

Dick yelped in surprise. His vision began to fade, and the last thing he saw was Adam's psychotic smile.

* * *

"How will this help us find Robin?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, maybe there was something on the news, like a fight or something." Wally said as he typed on the main computer back in Mount Justice.

"I'm not seeing any news reports though."

"Here, let me." Artemis said, pushing Wally out of the way.

"Hey!" he shouted, but Artemis didn't acknowledge him.

"Recent Robin sightings in Gotham City." she said aloud as she typed. A moment later the results of the search popped up. The first thing that came up was a post on a site called 'Robin's fan site.'

Artemis clicked on the link.

"Wait, he has his own fan site?!" Wally asked, looking over Artemis' shoulder.

"Yeah - don't you?" Superboy asked.

"What? Yeah! Of course I do." Wally told them. 'I really need to get my own fan site...' he thought.

"Look at this." Artemis said. "This was posted last night. It has a picture of Robin on top of Wayne Enterprises."

"The person who posted this says that they saw robin fighting someone on top of Wayne Enterprises late last night." Zatanna read over Artemis's shoulder. "Look, there are more pictures." Artemis typed a few commands into the computer and the pictures came up on the hollow computer so everyone could see.

The pictures were fuzzy but you could clearly see robin battling some guy dressed all in black.

Zatanna gasped.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked her.

"That is the same guy me and Robin fought in that underground room at that old gas station!"

"Are you sure?" M'ggan asked.

"Positive. Can we tell who won?" she asked, starting to get worried.

Artemis flipped through the pictures. "I can't tell-" she stopped talking when she came to the last picture. "Oh my god." she breathed.

the picture was of robin on his hands and knees holding the man's black mask in his hand, but what worried them was that the man was also holding a mask. Robin's mask.

"This is really really bad." Wally breathed.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Bruce says, his voice sounded deathly angry. "You came here to kidnap you brother who you havn't talked to for years to get ransom for a gang called the Tigers. you find out that your brother is a vigilante and you still give him to them to save your wife but they take her to."

"More or less." Mark says, praying that Bruce won't kill him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bruce yelled, making Mark jump.

"Look! I know I messed up and that there is really no good explanation for why I did what I did, but right now I need you to help me get them back and then you can kill me!"

Bruce just looked at Mark with anger seeping through the glare he was giving him.

A moment passed before Bruce sighed. "You're right. We will find them and then I will kill you." he said, his voice going into Batman mode.

Mark gulped. "Deal."

Bruce looked like he was about to say something else when his phone went off. he looked at the caller ID. it was Wally. He would normally let it go to voicemail, but he may have heard from Dick.

Bruce answered the phone still in batman mode. "What?"

"We have information about Robin. Meet us on top of Wayne Enterprise." Wally said before abruptly hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mark asked.

"It was my team. They have info on Dick." Bruce said, hurrying down the halls with Mark right behind him.

"I'm coming too." he said

Bruce stopped and turned to point a finger at mark. "You are the reason this has happened! Why should I let you come with me?"

"Because they have my wife and my brother! I know I screwed up but at least give me a chance to make it right!"

The two just stared at each other.

"Fine!" Bruce said. He turned back around and moved the hands on the grandfather clock that stood in the hall. "But if you do anything without talking to me I won't wait till we get them back to kill you."

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. What happened? Oh yeah. That sick guy got me with the syringe.

I look around. Where am I?

The room is dark except for a spotlight that shone down on me. I look down to see that I am strapped in a chair. I test the binds around my ankles and wrists but it's no use. They don't have a weak spot.

"Hello?" I call out. If there is someone in the darkness, I probably do not want their attention, but what else could I do?

"Hello?" a voice called back. It was a female voice. She sounds young. She probably has a beautiful voice but it is masked by the fear in it.

"Who are you?" the voice asks.

"I am Richard. Are you being held hostage?" I ask. She didn't sound like a criminal so she is probably a hostage.

"Yes-yes I am." she stuttered. It sounds like she is crying. "Are you?"

"Yes." I answer. "Don't worry. We will get out of here." I say, hoping that will provide some comfort. When she doesn't answer, I call out another question. "What is your name?" i ask.

"A-Amber." she calls back. "Amber Grayson."

My eyes widen. No!

* * *

**well there you go! again i am sorry for the wait! i am also sorry if anyone seems ooc and for any typos. If you have any questions let me know!  
please review!**


	26. chapter 26

**A/N: Hey y'all! How goes it?  
So here is the next** **chapter! Yay! I really hope you guys like it! Also i hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! If anybody has any questions or ideas please let me know! Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ **

* * *

Bruce Wayne, clad in his Batman costume, arrived on top of Wayne Enterprises. When he arrived he saw the whole Young Justice team, dressed in their uniforms.

"What information do you have?" he asked as he approached the team.

"Batman! thank goodness you're here!" M'ggan said turning to the older hero. "We found something that you need to see!"

"What is it?" batman asked again.

Kidflash opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything another person entered the roof top.

"Who is-" kf began to ask but stopped when he recognized the who it was. The man in black. The guy who took Robin!

"You!" the whole team shouted at the same time.

Kidflash shot forward and punched the guy in the face.

"What the-" Mark was cut off by another punch to the face.

Kidflash would have kept punching the guy if Batman hadn't pulled him off of him.

"Kidflash calm down!" he ordered the riled up boy.

"But this is the guy who took Rob!" kf yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mark.

"I know." Batman said shortly.

"Well if you know then why don't you do something?!"

"Yeah he is the guy who hurt me and Robin on our mission!" Zatanna chimed in. She was prepared to say a spell in order to stop the villain if he tried to escape.

"Team! calm down!" Batman ordered again, and this time the team listened. None of them loosened up or relaxed out of their fighting stance, but they did stop talking so that Batman could explain. But he didn't. Instead of explaining it himself, he looked to Mark to explain.

Mark swallowed hard. If he said something wrong he could end up flattened by the angry team of young superheroes.

"I-I really didn't want to do it." he started.

"That's what they all say." Kidflash cut in.

"Look, I am an agent for the government who had to go undercover in a gang called the Tigers. My partner turned on me and I had to get them Robin or they would take my wife." Mark said, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He was ashamed of what he did but now it was done and there was nothing he could do about it.

"And they ended up getting Robin and his wife." Batman told them.

"Oh, well that worked out for you now didn't it?" Artemis mumbled.

"Team." Aqualad said. "Right now we need to put our personal feelings aside and find Robin." He said, but he kept a glare fixed on Mark.

"Aqualad is right." Batman said. "Now what information do you have?" Batman asked for the third time.

"Well it was just these pictures that someone took of Robin's fight with this guy." Artemis said pulling the pictures out of a pocket on her quiver. "But since you already found the guy and we now know who won the fight these are pretty much worthless." Batman took the pictures and flipped through them. The first was a picture of Robin by himself on top of Wayne Enterprise. The next few pictures were of the fight between Robin and Mark. Batman stopped to look at the last picture. It was of Mark standing over Robin holding his mask in his hand. Thankfully, Robin wasn't facing the camera, so whoever took the pictures couldn't see his face, but what concerned Batman was that Robin looked hurt.

"What injuries did Robin receive in the fight?" There were traces of anger in his voice.

Mark hesitated. "I'm not sure... a few broken ribs and he-I hurt his neck so there was a bad bruise last I saw.

mark wasn't sure but he could have sworn Batman growled at him.

"are you sure i can't punch him again?" kidflash asked.

"no." batman told him. "ok team here is the plan-"

"wait you are actually going to let us help?" Zatanna asked, surprised.

"Robin is hurt and we have no idea where he is so the more people we have searching the better chance we have of finding him." the Dark Knight explained.

"how come he doesn't just tell us where Robin is?" M'ggan asked.

"he doesn't know." Batman glared at Mark. "he didn't take Robin to where they are holding him."

"great!" KF snorted.

"we are splitting up into Groups. aqualad and zatanna you two will search the hotel room, where he has been staying, for any bugs or anything the could lead us to the tigers. here is the address." Batman handed them a paper with the hotel address and the room number, there was also a room key attached to the paper. the two of the nodded before running to the edge of the roof. Zatanna used a spell to lower them to the ground.

"you four" he pointed to M'ggan, Artemis, Superboy, and KidFlash. "are going to search all the warehouses along Gotham docks."

"are you sure i can't just punch him once?" Artemis slapped KF upside the head.

"ow! i was just asking!"

superboy sighed.

the four of them ran to the edge of the roof. M'ggan lowered herself and Artemis to the ground, while Kidflash ran down the side of the building and superboy just jumped.

Batman turned to Mark. "you are staying with me."

"where are we going to search?" mark asked.

"we are going to dig up some information about the tigers."

* * *

with Aqualad and Zatanna:

Aqualad and Zatanna made their way through the hotel. Zatanna had used a spell to change their hero outfits into civilian clothes so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"i think this is the room." Aqualad said stopping in front of a door with the same number as the key.

"should we just go in, or do you think it will set off an alarm?" Zatanna asked him.

"i am not sure." Aqualad told her. "do you know a spell that could scan for traps?"

Zatanna smiled. "i think i have just the thing."

the witch girl raised her hands to the door and spoke her spell. "nacs dna elbasid lla spart dna smrala!" she commanded

she waited a few seconds to make sure that the spell was completed.

"that spell, if it worked correctly, should have disabled any traps and alarms."

Aqualad smiled. "let us see if it worked."

he slid the key into the lock, waited for the little light to turn green, then opened the door just a crack.

when there were no loud sirens or an explosion he opened the door all the way.

they looked at each other.

Zatanna shrugged. "age before beauty."

Aqualad merely raised an eyebrow before entering the room.

there was a short hallway with a closet to the left and a bathroom to the right, after a short search bother were deemed clear.

the two young heroes then made their way into the main room, neither one of them saying anything, just incase there were any bugs and the tigers were listening in.

within 15 minutes the whole hotel room had been searched. they found a total of 12 listening devices and 6 video cameras.

and within 15 seconds they were all deactivated.

they would have destroyed them if it weren't for the fact that batman might be able to use them to track down the tigers.

* * *

I click through the camera feed from gaysons hotel room. 15 minutes ago two teenagers, one a girl with dark hair and the other a boy with dark skin and blond hair, entered the room. they found and deactivated almost all of the cameras and the listening bugs. but there was only one camera left.

a small smile comes to my face. I click on the file and the camera feed pops up.

"_I believe that is the last one." _the boy told the girl.

"_are you sure?" _the girl asked.

"_yes. we should contact batman." _the boy raised a hand to the communication device in his ear. "_aqualad to batman batman come in." _there was a pause and i lean back into my chair to listen. "_we have 18 disabled cameras and listening devices. we await for further instruction." _another pause. "_understood." _

then the two of them left the room.

I roll back the feed and pause it at a spot where both of the teens were facing the camera. i then pull up another program, facial recognition program.

I lean back in my chair as the program flips through hundreds of faces looking for a match.

it only took a minute or two before there was a match found for the girl.

Zatanna Zatara

Only a moment later the program recognized the boy.

Aqualad

My smile widened.

* * *

so how was it? Let me know in a review!

Also I have created a 'Young Justice One Shot Challenge!' in a forum called 'Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges". You guys should check it out!

Well i think that it all for now. thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed on this story! i'm doing this for you guys!

till next time

~Ember


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was meaning to get this chapter up sooner, but I got a new laptop for Christmas! so I've spent the past few days getting it all set up. So this it the first fanfic chapter to be uploaded from my new laptop! YAY!  
I hope you all like this chapter. =) Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned it would I really be writing fanfiction for it?**

* * *

"_What is your name?" I ask. _

"_A-Amber." She calls back. "Amber Grayson."_

_My eyes widen. No!_

'This isn't right!'

Richard thought.

'The guy said that Mark brought them me so they wouldn't take Amber, so how can she be here?'

"W-what?" He asks shocked, unable to hid the studer in his voice.

"I said, My name is Amber Grayson." She repeated.

Who ever was here with here sounded like a young boy. he must be just as scared as she is.

"What is yours?" Amber asks.

There was a moment before he answered.

"Richard… Grayson." He hesitated before he said his last name.

Amber's gasp echoed through the room. 'Did he just say… Grayson?' She thought. 'No, no it couldn't be.'

"You can't be." She finally stated. "Mark chose Richard." She said and the remainder of that fact made her heart hurt.

'That's it.' She thought. 'They are just trying to mess with my head.'

"No. He chose you." Richard's broken voice floated through the darkness. He had intended it to be a whisper but it echoed through the room.

Amber blinked in confusion. "What?"

Dick sighed. "I was there when _he_ got the call telling him that he needed to kidnap me or else they would get you." Dick said the word 'he' instead of Mark's name. He never wanted to say that name again.

Amber couldn't help but feel a little happier, knowing that her husband had chosen her. Then her brow furrowed in confusion. "Than why am I here?"

"Oh I can answer that dear!" A happy creepy voice pierced through the darkness, and Amber recognized it.

"Adam." She breathed.

Then another spot light turned on right above Amber and her chair snapped around to face behind her. A few feet away Richard's chair did the same, leaving the two of them facing each other.

"You, little missy, are here for leverage. Incase little boy here doesn't want to cooperate."

**line**

'Guys there is like nothing here!' KIdflash complained. He was getting tired of searching warehouse after warehouse and not finding anything. There had to be something they could do that would help them find Robin sooner!

'We have only searched like hale the warehouses Baywatch.' Artemises annoyed voice floated through the mind link. 'He could still be in one of the ones we haven't checked.'

'Well if you guys would let me run ahead I could check all the warehouses in 5 seconds flat!' KF growled out.

'No.' Superboy cut in. 'We should stay together.'

'And why is that, oh super one?' KF's voice was almost mocking.

'Because.' Superboy growled. 'If you get caught, which you would, you would alert them to the fact that we are here.'

'But-'

Miss Martian cut KF off. 'Superboy it right. If they know we are here then we lose the element of surprise.'

"Of course _you _would agree with him." Kidflash mumbled aloud, keeping the comment out of the mind link.

After a moment of silence Artemis spoke in the link. 'This one is clear guys.'

'Let's move on to the next.' Miss M said, flying out of the skylight while the others left through the front and back doors.

They moved to the next warehouse over. M'ggan floated in through the skylight in camo mode. When she gave the signal that there was no one in the main room Artemis slipped through an open window, Superboy came through the front and KF sneaked through the back.

It only took a few minutes before the building was deemed clear and they moved on to the next.

KF moaned. This was taking way too long!

* * *

A man ran down an alley trying to lose his pursuer. When he saw that the ally didn't go through he quickly ducked behind a dumpster and tried to catch his breath. He sat there for a minute and when he didn't hear anyone else come down the alley he slowly peeked around the corner of the dumpster. He relaxed when he saw that the alley was empty. He must have lost him. He turned back and leaned against the side of the dumpster. He yelled when he was met with a tall man standing in front of him.

"Zachary Marcus." The gruff voice said, sending shivers down the man's back.

"I told you man I don't know anything about the Tigers!" Zachary yelled.

"Wrong answer." Batman said darkly. He grabbed Zachary by the collar and picked him up holding him against the wall.

"I-I-I-" The man stuttered as he was pressed up against the wall of the ally.

"I am going to ask you again and I want an answer." Batman growled. "Now what can you tell me about the Tigers."

* * *

Mark waited in the batmobile. Bruce had told him that he had to stay there, where he knew where Mark was. To say that mark was not happy with that was an understatement. To be stuck in a car well you could be helping to find your family was torcher.

It had been about 20 minutes since batman left him in this stupid alley. Mark would have left 5 minutes after Batman did, but he couldn't figure out the freaking lock!

Mark growled as another one of his lock picking devices snapped in the door.

"Are you kidding me?" He sighed and reached in his pocket to pull out another lock pick, only to find that he was out.

"You have got to be kidding me." He repeated. This was ridiculous!

He's gone through government agent training and he can't even open a freaking car door!

He looked at his watch. What was keeping Batman?

"Stop trying to pick the locks."

Mark jumped and spun around to see Batman sitting next to him in the driver's seat.

"How do you do that?!" Mark asked. He hadn't even heard the car door open.

Batman ignored the question and pulled out of the alley.

Mark sighed. "So what did you find out?"

"Zachery Marcuse was a former henchman in the Tigers. He gave me some information on where their bass may be located."

"And he just gave you the info?" Mark asked skeptically.

"He had some motivation." Batman said gruffly.

Mark knew better then to ask more about the so called 'motivation'.

"So where is the bass?"

"Marcuse said that there were more than one bass, but the only one he was ever at was in downtown Gotham."

* * *

**Well there you go! Sorry if it was a little short. Don't worry we will get some action in the next chapter. =) I am Sorry for any typos I may have missed.  
Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! You guys are the only reason I am still writing this story. 3  
Please review/follow/favorite! **


	28. AN You Must Read This!

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry there has not been an actually update in a really long time.  
****I am sad to say that I am out of inspiration for this story. But I refuse to give up on it!  
****  
The truth is that this story has traveled so far from where I want it to be.  
This was my first attempt at writing, and now that I have learned and developed in my writing style I want to rewrite this story and make it so much better.  
****I was originally going to finish the story before I rewrote and edited it, but I can't continue with it in this state. I am going to take this story off soon, edit and rewrite, and start up again with new chapters sometime next year.  
****I am so sorry to all my faithful readers who stuck with me this long, and I really hope that you will come back and read the new version of O Brother.**

**Well, that's it for now. Unless you are reading my other stories, I will talk to yall in 2017! **

**Thank you all for understanding. **

**~Ember**


End file.
